It's Good to be In Love
by potsugi
Summary: Lo unico que confirmo sus sospechas fue la idea absurda de Black Star "Maka actua como enamorada" Y el mundo de Soul se vino abajo, y dormir se volvio dificil y la ansiedad se lo comia vivo. Pero solo era curiosidad, verdad? Mera y simple... curiosidad
1. Paso Uno: No me gusta

**Wa~ . Heh, mi primer fic de Soul Eater OoO. La idea consta de varios capitulos/Drabbles, no mucho, y no muy largos... pero tampoco poco y cortos : D. Se basa en la cancion It's Good to be In Love, de Imogen Heap. Tooodo el credito de la musica a ella : D  
**

**...**

**Por que...? Por que lo publico un LUNES? Buena pregunta! No se : D  
=.=**

**Sean felices con Soul celoso XD  
**

* * *

It's Good to be In Love.  
Paso uno: No me gusta.

* * *

I don't know where to start  
Say I'm sorry or throw a party  
These cucumber eyes are lying the more that I smile about it  
And all of my clothes feel like somebody's old throwaways  
I don't like it

* * *

-¿Qué rayos haces? –le grité, no exactamente furioso, porque era un simple entrenamiento, pero si muy fastidiado. Ya era la cuarta vez que esta chica torpe se tropezaba en la misma hora. Simplemente hay límites.

-¡Es porque el cabello no me deja ver! –se defendió.

Suspire resignado.

-¿Para qué lo sueltas entonces? –pregunté, volviendo a mi forma humana. Ella me interrogó con la mirada-. Suficiente "entrenamiento" por hoy –respondí-; si no haces más que irte de bruces y golpearte ese plano trasero tuyo, es todo inútil.

Supuse que me golpearía. Siempre lo hace cuando le hablo sobre sus planos atributos, pero al contrario se limitó a girar la cabeza orgullosa. La mire fijamente. Aquella mañana llegamos tarde y por vez primera fue gracias a ella y no a mí; se había tardado casi una hora arreglándose. Cuando pasaba por enfrente del baño la veía probar un montón de peinados raros, que sinceramente, según yo, no iban con ella.

Al final se dejó el pelo suelto, cuan largo y pesado era. Al verla de reojo mientras corríamos rumbo a la escuela apurados me di cuenta de lo impensable, lo que seguro significaría el final de la raza humana: Maka se había maquillado.

No era mucho: diría que se enchinó las pestañas e hizo una delgadísima línea de delineador sobre sus ojos verdes… no es que me fijara, pero sin duda era mal augurio.

-¿Qué hay de malo con las coletas? –pregunté cuando regresábamos a casa.

-S… solo quería cambiar un poco ¿A ti que te importa? –respondió casi en voz alta, girando la cabeza nuevamente y un poco sonrojada.

Wow, cuanta agresividad; más de la usual. ¿Y ese color carmín en sus cachetes qué? Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella, pero notando su humor decidí no indagar mucho en el tema, por el bien de mi integridad física.

Pero al día siguiente las cosas en verdad se salieron de control.

-Nee, Soul ¿Maka ha conocido a alguien en alguna misión durante los últimos días? –me preguntó Tsubaki temprano, antes de la primer clase. La miré curioso y contrariado.

-¿Alguien?

-Si… no sé, ¿algún chico quizás? –a punto estuve de abrir los ojos anonadado cuando comencé a hacerme una idea de a qué se refería la chica, pero me controlé un poco.

-Err… No, no que yo sepa –respondí, y me golpeé mentalmente al notar que mi voz temblaba un poco.

Quería preguntar y confirmar mis suposiciones, pero Tsubaki estaba ya dando media vuela, luego de murmurar algo como un "Valla, este no se fija en nada" que me desconcertó.

-Oi, Tsubaki –la llamé. La chica se volvió y me interrogó con la mirada-. Y…, po… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –me atreví, suponiendo que ella respondería contrarrestándome con alguna idea rara e incómoda, a fin de cuentas… ¿A mí qué?

Pero Tsubaki era algo ingenua.

-Bueno, ¿no crees que actúa un poco raro? –respondió, y al instante me vino a la mente la imagen de Maka _con maquillaje_.

-Ciertamente… -murmuré.

-¡Oi, Soul, Tsubaki! –Reconocí la voz de Black Star detrás mío- ¿Qué hablan? ¿Sobre lo grandioso que soy y lo mucho que me extrañan cuando no ando cerca?

-De lo inusual que actúa Maka últimamente… -respondió su arma, ignorando lo narcisista del comentario. A veces lo mejor era ignorar el gran ego de Black Star.

-Ah sí… -mi amigo adoptó una pose de concentración, con el puño firme sobre su frente- ¿Podrá ser que… -Tsubaki y yo lo miramos fijamente- que al fin ha caído en los encantos del gran Black*Star?

Tsubaki se golpeo la frente, y yo le di una patada al ególatra chico.

-¿Qué dices idiota?

Ah… ¿Por dónde empezar? Los ojos color pepino de Maka ocuparon mi mente por completo durante unos efímeros segundos cuando escuche la respuesta de arma y técnico. Algo en mi se removió casi al instante y de pronto sentí que la insinuación de Black Star merecía más que una patada.

-Pues porque… -Tsubaki y su técnico me miraron con obviedad, como si yo estuviera ignorando algo lógico- Maka actúa como una completa enamorada.

Oh… ¿Así que eso era…?

… Por alguna rara razón la frase no me gustó del todo.

* * *

**Que taaal? Aunque en este capitulo no estan muy marcaditos los celos solo esperen un poco -Muajajajajaja- *.***

**Gracias por llegar hasta aqui, y reviewen si les gusto, si no, si me odian por algo, si quieres chocolate, si necesitan desahogarse por algo... dejenlo todo en un review!**

**=3  
**


	2. Paso Dos: Bien por ella

**: D **

**No molesto mucho, no tengo nada que decir aqui arriba, asi que nos leemos abajo XD:**

**Disfruten~!  
**

* * *

It's Good to be In Love  
Paso dos: Bien por Ella.

* * *

It's good to be in love  
it really does suit you  
just like everything  
I'm happy you're in love  
'Cause every color goes where you do

* * *

-Pues porque Maka actúa como una completa enamorada.

Maka enamorada…

Nah…

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo notas, de verdad? –de nuevo una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y alcancé a ver a Patty y Lizzy, que aparentemente habían escuchado una parte.

-¿Qué? –cruce mis brazos tras de la cabeza y cerré los ojos con indiferencia- ¿Debería?

-Ella es tu técnico… -explicó Lizzy- ¡Si, si debería, gran imbécil! –Me gritó cuando la mire inexpresivo luego de su excusa- Vives con ella ¿no? ¿No te das cuenta?

-Tampoco sabe si Maka ha conocido a algún chico últimamente –mencionó Tsubaki.

-Que vergüenza de compañero –Patty asintió, dejando claro que estaba de acuerdo con su hermana.

Sentí una mano firme sobre mi hombro y note que Black Star me trataba como si debiera recibir condolencias.

-Lo lamento viejo, tengo que estar del lado de las chicas esta vez… -lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y esta pose de "dar el pésame" que mierda significa"? –pregunté enfadado, apretando un puño.

-Todos los hombres saben que cuando una chica se enamora la situación cambia –respondió con ojos cerrados y encogiendo los hombros, como si fuera lógico y él supiera todo-. Mira: ¿A que Maka se ha distraído en los entrenamientos últimamente?

Oh, justo en el blanco. Porque no se trataba solo de tropezar por culpa del cabello, o únicamente durante entrenamientos. Cada día que pasaba Maka estaba mas y mas ida; con sus ojos perdidos en la pared. Una vez incluso pasó toda la tarde viéndose en el espejo.

-Cuando las mujeres se enamoran… –me alejé de Black Star, pues Patty, Lizzy y Tsubaki se le acercaban con un aire poco agradable y más bien denso-. Ah, cuando las mujeres se enamoran son idiotas, como zombis recién levantados de la tumba: solo piensan en una cosa y con nada sacas al hombre de sus cabezas.

Creo que fue la mayor golpiza que Black Star ha recibido en mucho tiempo, y lo único que le evitó la muerte fue el timbre de entrada a clases.

-Oi Soul –me dijo con la boca sangrando y su pose de siempre -¡Saltémonos las clases!

Si, si, tentador, en especial desde que Stain es profesor, pero no. Mis pies se dirigían solos al salón, y mi mente estaba ocupada procesando lo que acababa de oír.

Maka enamorada… No_, una completa_ enamorada. ¿Qué era eso en mi estomago? ¿Qué era eso en mi ceño que lo mantenía fruncido?

Se trataba de una imposibilidad, pero ¿Qué? Maka era una chica a fin de cuentas. Una muy plana y poco femenina chica. Se podía enamorar ¿no? Sería lo "normal".

-¡Soul, te hablo! –el grito llegó acompañado de un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos quieres? –Maka me observaba enfadada, y al recordar las palabras de Tsubaki y la pareja de pistolas desvié la mirada con el ceño fruncido nuevamente… ¿Por qué rayos…?

-¡Que te quites del maldito camino! –respondió.

Solo entonces note que, en efecto, estaba en medio del pasillo y no la dejaba pasar a su lugar junto al mío. Aun sin verla me hice a un lado en silencio. Cuando ella pasó junto a mi note un aroma delicioso; algo dulce y floral, fresco y penetrante, pero suave. ¿Perfume, tal vez?

¿¡PERFUME!

Me atreví a observarla fijamente de reojo cuando la clase comenzó. Otra vez estaba un poquito maquillada, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era ligeramente más notorio. Se había dejado el pelo en una coleta baja de lado y no sé cómo, pero había enchinado las puntas.

"Rara" pensé, solo para ocultar que realmente creía que se veía bien.

¿De verdad era necesario que se enamorara para arreglarse un poco? Tal vez solo quería cambiar, como ella había dicho antes… Todas las chicas de arreglaban: Tsubaki lo hacía, Patty también, Lizzy… bueno, ella se _sobre_ arreglaba, y eso no significa que ellas estuvieran enamoradas.

Pero verdaderamente no era ella misma. Muy a mi pesar, la seguí observando el resto de la clase: miraba fijamente al profesor, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y moviendo el lápiz. No tomó ni una sola nota, aun cuando su cuaderno estaba abierto de par en par frente a ella. Parecía más ida que el día anterior.

"Cuando las mujeres se enamoran son idiotas; como zombis"

Estúpido Black Star y su estúpida forma rara de pensar. Y estúpido yo por dejar que lo que un idiota como él dice cale tan profundo en mi inconsciente.

La extrañeza de Maka iba más allá de actuar distraída y no tomar notas, más allá de arreglarse tanto: ella estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo?… Radiante. La palabra no le queda en absoluto, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando la terminé de observar. Como si fuera realmente feliz y aquella emoción la hiciera brillar por cuenta propia.

Y se sonreía a si misma de vez en vez…

Maldición, pudiera ser que si… si estaba enamorada.

Y en dado caso ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Si se le veía tan feliz y se arreglaba mas ¿_Qué había de malo_? Estaba distraída, pero yo confiaba en que eso se pasara luego de un tiempo…

Estaba bien que Maka se enamorara de alguien… que fuera feliz con esa persona y siguiera viéndose así de "radiante"… ¿No? Bien por ella.

Aunque de pronto me entraron unas ganas enormes de saber quién era el desgraciado.

* * *

**Ah~~ si, si que si, hehehe, alli van los celos... y solo porque soy bien malvada, les dire que en el proximo capitulo la cosa se pone deeeensaaa~~ XD**

**Muchas gracias a las bellas lectoras, por dejar tanto comentario! de haber sabido que si me salia bien el SoMa lo habria intentado hace mucho =.=. **

**Tengo un favor que pedirles! a mi en lo personal no me gusta el OoC, asi que si llegan a notar algo en cualquier personaje, tienen que decirme! Me esfuerzo mucho porque quede lo mas canon posible, pero como es primera persona... es algo dificil XD. Asi que me dicen! : D**

**Oh, y lamento que sea tan corto D: el que viene es un poquito mas largo :D  
**

**Review? =3  
**


	3. Paso Tres: Linda

**En orden de hacerlas gritar "Kyaaaaaa~~~~" hasta que sus vecinos las escuchen, les traigo un Soul cada capitulo mas celoso : DDDD Porque se que tooodas amamos eso : DDD**

**Gracias a: , Leina-chan, Maka Kagamine, catsuna, vale-alice (viva las alices! XD), Iz WLand He Cu (O.o que nick mas complejo), Mary-AlbarnxEvans, mumi evans elric, Airi Shiroi, anonima676 y SophieandBlake. : DDDD, este capitulo va para tooodas ustedes con mucho carinio!**

**Disfruten! 3**

**

* * *

**

It's Good to be In Love.  
Paso tres: Linda.

* * *

I'm adoring you  
It's all good  
You're so beautiful  
I'm black and blue all over  
You're breaking my flow  
How could you know what I'm saying about it?

* * *

¿Quién sería?

La pregunta golpeaba desde adentro mi cráneo siempre que la volteaba a ver. Y era imposible no vigilar a todos los chicos del salón, uno por uno.

"¿Black Star? No, completamente imposible. Maka nunca se ha llevado mucho con él, y pelean casi tanto que… oh, pero ¿No dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso?"

Entrecerré los ojos.

"¿Kid?" mire al chico de reojo; acababa de entrar por la puerta alegando que su padre lo había llamado antes de clases y por eso llegaba tarde. Maka lo miró, con la misma expresión ida, pero lo miró.

-Sigue así y seré la mejor alumna de la clase duraderamente –le dijo cuando paso tras ella.

Entrecerré los ojos de nuevo.

-No lo creo, se arruinaría el balance perfecto en mis calificaciones –respondió él, sonriendo altanero.

Y sin pensarlo mucho mi puño ya era un nudo tenso. Cuando Kid pasó junto a mí para subir a su lugar no pude evitar ponerle el pie. El chico cayó de inmediato para levantarse lamentando ser tan imperfecto.

Era escoria rara y neuróticamente perfeccionista; Maka no se enamoraría de alguien así, ¿no?

"¿Y a mi qué? Que se enamore de quien quiera"

La clase acabó y suspiré discretamente, aliviado. No lo había notado, pero mis hombros estaban algo tensos y no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Todo eso era muy poco _cool_.

La mañana paso rápido, y mantener a Maka vigilada fue más fácil el resto de las clases si me las saltaba… Bueno, ¿y por que querría mantenerla _vigilada_? Valla palabra más horrible; suena a acoso.

Investigación, sí, eso es; como su arma y compañero parte de mis deberes era proteger su salud mental, que no parecía mejorar desde que… bueno… comenzó su uso del maquillaje.

Si bien Maka nunca destaco por su sociabilidad, tenía amigos sinceros. Ese día, precisamente ese día, ella estaba hablando con más chicos que de costumbre. Sospechoso, ¿no?

Un tipo de nuevo ingreso se acerco a ella luego de la tercera hora, el final del primer periodo, y con voz chillona le hablo confianzudamente.

-¡Maka-senpai! –ella se detuvo, haciendo que la mirara intrigado ¿desde cuándo respondía tan inmediatamente?

El chico se acerco corriendo mientras lo escudriñaba de arriba a abajo; era un tipo cualquiera, nada destacable. No podía ser él, en todo caso, era muy nuevo.

-¡Suzuki-kun! –dijo ella.

¿Kun? Y ¿desde cuándo ella agregaba "kun" a los desconocidos?

-¡Maka-senpai se ve muy linda hoy! –soltó el enclenque de pronto, dejándonos a todos los presentes en blanco, hasta que Maka cayó en cuenta de lo que esas palabras significaban, y se sonrojo tanto que llegó a parecer una cereza.

Quizás mi imaginación, pero me pareció notar que ella me miraba de reojo,

-¿Eh?

-Maka-senpai es linda todos los días; siempre me ayuda a estudiar, ¡pero hoy Maka-senpai brilla!

-Vámonos, Maka –interrumpí el discurso de adoración de ese pequeño estudiante metiche. Mira que llegar y adular a una chica así… un día Maka terminaría creyéndoselo y yo sufriría las consecuencias. Al ver que ella no se movía inmediatamente, la jale de la muñeca.

-¡Ah~! –El chico nos dio alcance rápidamente- ¡Maka-senpai, espere! Suzuki-kun quiere… -tenía que ser mentira… una mala broma: el tal Suzuki-kun estaba nervioso y sonrojado ¿Qué clase de escena cursi estaba yo presenciando?– ¡Suzuki-kun sería muy feliz si Maka-senpai aceptara una cita!

Y por segunda vez, el chico nos dejo a todos alrededor en blanco.

Pero yo fui más rápido que el resto, y antes de que lo pensara ya había tomado a Maka de la muñeca otra vez y estaba llevándomela a rastras del pasillo.

Solo entonces lo pensé… estaba muy bien que Maka se arreglara por sus motivos clichés y cursis –su enamoramiento, por mucho que me costara siquiera pensarlo-, pero yo no era el único que lo notaba. No es que me fije mucho, pero había que admitirlo –a regañadientes- ella se… se veía _bien_. Y el resto del cuerpo estudiantil masculino parecía caer en cuenta también.

Eso, la idea de una Maka siendo adulada por un montón de idiotas como Suzuki-kun, me ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿Qué… que haces? –escuche su voz temblorosa hasta un rato después. No me había dado cuenta, pero al final logré arrastrarla más lejos de lo pensado.

-¿Ibas a aceptar o qué? –respondí un poco más rudo de lo que pretendía, e inconscientemente apreté su muñeca.

Y ella me golpeó, uno de esos golpes enciclopédicos tan suyos y tan familiares para mi cabeza.

-¡Aprietas mi mano, idiota! –gritó enojada.

-¡Mejor contéstame, en lugar de golpearme como si fuera culpa mía que te acosen!

-… -me miro intrigada, y yo diría que ligeramente roja- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Ese Suzuki, ¿no es raro que te grite "Maka-senpai se ve muy linda hoy"? –Hice comillas en el aire, imitando la voz del chico- ¿No es eso acoso?

-No, y no hay nada de malo…, al menos alguien lo nota –me miró fijamente-, al menos él no me llama plana y sosa a cada oportunidad.

-Ah, yo creo que todos lo notan –dije, ignorando su indirecta y pasando por alto lo que significaba mi respuesta.

Todos lo notan…: _todos_.

Ella me miró de nuevo, y esta vez sí estoy seguro, completamente sonrojada.

-¿Tu lo notas, Soul? –me soltó de pronto.

Si… y no es que me fije, pero si. Lo noté desde antes que el resto, pero no se lo iba a decir… no iba a inflar su ego así. Pero en efecto, ella… ella se veía linda, como dijo el acosador. Con el maquillaje su piel adoptó un mate perfecto, y las pequeñas cicatrices de rasguños y cortaditas hechas en peleas desaparecieron. Sus ojos se veían más grandes, y su cabello brillaba como trigo y…

¡¿Qué rayos es eso? ¡¿Qué rayos es _esto_ que se siente como un cosquilleo?

-Hmp, si te agrada tanto, sal con él –ignoré su pregunta y comencé a alejarme de ella, sintiendo por efímeros momentos que mi cara ardía.

-¡No necesito tu permiso, Soul idiota! –me gritó desde atrás, y la escuche corriendo de vuelta al Shibusen.

Yo iba a volverme a saltar la clase, pero esta vez no iba a vigilarla. Si lo hacía, algo me daba el presentimiento de que el buen Suzuki-kun terminaría rebanado antes de poder siquiera proponérselo de nuevo.

* * *

**Aaah~ sigo preguntandome... por que sera que actualizo en dias taaan raros? Bueno, aqui es domingo, seis en punto, tengo hambre y frio, el cielo esta despejado, mi gato duerme placidamente junto a mi, tengo helado en la nevera, Mambru se fue a la guerra; que dolor que dolor, que pena...**

**(?)**

**Ejemh~! Muchas gracias lindisimas lectoras! ^^ tantos reviews me hacen una escritora (o esp pretendo ser) feliz! Pero sobre todo, y lo mas importante, me alegra un monton que les este gustando, y espero no defraudarlas!**

**Review? =3  
**


	4. Paso Cuatro: Cita

**Woah, fue muy poco timpo tarde no? solo cinco dias... seis...? Como sea, he aqui un pedazo de fic :E**

**Mas anotaciones abajo :E  
**

* * *

It's Good to be In Love.  
Paso Cuatro: Cita.

* * *

It's good to be in love  
it really does suit you  
just like everything  
I'm happy you're in love  
'Cause every color goes where you do

* * *

Y al final lo hizo, esa tonta, tonta Maka. Lo único que escuché fue un portazo al día siguiente. Seis en punto, tarde despejada, ocaso color durazno: Maka había salido en una c… ci… _cita _con Suzuki-kun.

-Una ci… cit… -respire profundo y escupí la palabra como si fuera una flema y yo tuviera 39 de temperatura- _cita_.

Después de la pequeña discusión no volvimos a casa juntos, como era costumbre. Tampoco entrenamos esa tarde, ni a la mañana siguiente –sábado. Situaciones como esa me hacían pensar en lo problemático que llegaba a ser el vivir juntos.

Y si no nos miramos a la cara siquiera, ¿Cómo me fui a enterar yo de que Suzuki-kun llevaría a Maka por un café al centro de Death City? Dos simples factores: Black Star y los espejos.

La madrugada del día anterior el muy cojonudo me llamó, hablando incoherencias y mezclando palabras como "Maka" y "Suzuki" y la que me terminó de despertar finalmente, y aun no puedo decir bien: "Ci.. _Cita_".

-¿Por qué me importaría lo que hace esa sosa? –repliqué-. Y más importante ¿Cómo mierda lo sabes?

-Escuché a Tsubaki hablando con ella sobre esto de las citas, y sobre la pequeña escena que plantaron tu y Maka en la escuela –note un deje de burla en su voz y desee tenerlo enfrente para patearlo de nuevo-. Calma, calma, yo te apoyo, Soul, no es conveniente dejar que la compañera de peleas se enamore. Por suerte Tsubaki está demasiado cegada con mi radiante yo como para ver a otros chicos.

Me golpee la frente. Tsubaki era más bien demasiado amable.

-Como sea, ella puede hacer lo que le venga en gana –entrecerré los ojos, convenciéndome que era el sueño y no la decepción- ¿Por qué habría de entrometerme?

-Lo que hagas es cosa tuya –me interrumpió, dejándome perplejo por su repentino tono de seriedad-, pero yo lo sé todo, y algo me dice que no estás feliz con esto, así que solo te hago un favor… -guardo silencio unos momentos-. Ya sabes, soy una gran persona y me alabaras por esto.

Y colgó.

En cuanto a los espejos… Solo en caso remoto de que Black Star hubiera mentido o malinterpretado una plática de mujeres –lo hace a menudo-, al día siguiente vi de reojo, a las cinco y media, que Maka se arreglaba.

¡Se arreglaba! ¡Frente a un espejo! El maquillaje, los broches brillantes en el pelo suelto y ligeramente ondulado. ¿Cómo rayos hacia para ondularlo? ¿De dónde rayos sacaba los broches? Y ahora que caía en cuenta ¿Cuándo compro maquillaje?

Su ropa era la de siempre; unos pantalones hasta los tobillos y una playera sin estampados, pero, al igual que el día anterior, algo en ella brillaba. Algo se veía diferente; los colores se adaptaban a su piel naturalmente, como si así debiera de ser desde el principio.

No le puse mucha atención y pase de largo su cuarto. Por supuesto, solo había cocinado para ella, pero no me importo demasiado comerme la mitad de su ración.

Cuando la vi salir justo antes del portazo solo pude hallar una conclusión: Maka es una chica, a fin de cuentas… y algún día algo así tenia que pasar…

Pero el silencio de la casa vacía –sin Maka alrededor regañándome y sermoneando-, la falta de ella; de su olor y su presencia: todo formaba un hueco enorme en mi estomago; un hoyo negro que quemaba sin arder.

Los primeros minutos pasaron pesados, arrastrándose entre el televisor y yo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Desde cuándo era ella quien salía por ahí mientras yo me quedaba en casa?

Por un tiempo el ruido sordo de un programa estúpido fue suficiente, aunque no llenara el vacio, para calmar la sensación de algo succionando mis tripas desde dentro, pero pronto dejo de servir también. Así que, resignado, apague la televisión sin levantarme.

Mire el reloj: 6:36. Increíble que solo hubieran pasado treinta y seis minutos.

El timbre sonó un par de rápidas veces, y aunque en primera instancia llegue a creer –idiota, súper idiota de mi- que Maka había vuelto olvidando sus llaves –no sé porque la idea de tenerla de vuelta solo unos minutos era algo, muy poco, agradable-enseguida reconocí que ese estilo de timbrar era único de Black Star. Suspire mientras me levantaba lentamente.

-¡Yo~! –y no era solo él: Kid estaba allí también, con expresión apenada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya me habían sacado de la casa.

-¿Q… que mierda te pasa?

-Yo y Kid íbamos regresando de un duro y arduo entrenamiento, cuando los vimos –mi miro seriamente-: a Suzuki-_kun_~ y a Maka-_senpai_~, caminando muy juntitos hacia un centro comercial~

Trate de ignorar el hecho de que el muy idiota hacia voz chillona y ojos de conejo apropósito.

-¿Y?

-¿No quieres espiar su cita? –Preguntó Kid, dejándome sorprendido, pues él no parecía _esa_ clase de chico-. Personalmente, me atrevo a decir que Maka no disfrutaba la compañía de Suzuki-kun…

Rodé los ojos, sintiendo las dos miradas puestas en mí como si fuera un bicho raro, y algo de calor se instaló en mi cara. Le di una patada a Black Star.

-¡Eh ¿Quieres pelea, es eso? –pero yo lo ignore y camine en dirección al centro comercial… no es que me importara mucho, pero ver el fraude de ci… _cita_ que ese par mantenía sin duda sería mejor que pasar la tarde encerrado. No es que me importara, solo era aburrimiento.

-Entonces es un sí –escuche a Kid a mis espaldas-. Este chico es un tsundere*****, ¿eh?

Ignore el comentario despectivo mientras me adelantaba.

-Muy bien, Soul –el par de idiotas me dio alcance rápidamente, y mientras Black Star pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, Kid me guiaba a una callecita apartada de la avenida principal.

¡No, yo no bateo de ese lado!

-Es hora de ser honestos, Soul –Kid y Black Star mi miraron a los ojos-: ¿Te molesta tanto que Maka salga con un chico?

Volví a patear al ninja de mierda.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Kid retrocedió un par de pasos con una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa, mirando como yo zarandeaba al remedo de asesino- Ayer molestaste toda la mañana _y la madrugada_ con que no debería permitir que Maka se enamore. Hoy incluso vienes con este –señalé a Kid-, me sacas de mi casa, y me llevas a la disque cit… _cita_ de Maka. ¿Y te atreves a culparme? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que debería dejarla ser?

-Ya, ya… ha quedado claro. –Black Star recompuso su postura, y mientras salíamos de nuevo a la avenida me explicó con tranquilidad-. No tienes vergüenza, amigo mío. Soy tan grandiosamente bondadoso y no lo sabes reconocer.

-… ¿Ah?

-¡Pues que tu eres tan fácil de leer como Maka! –Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo-. Soul… estas _celoso_.

Y una cubeta de agua helada me cayó encima. Literalmente.

-¡Lo siento niño! –se disculpó la mujer que regaba sus plantas en el balcón sobre mi cabeza.

Parece ser que si soy un tipo malo, cool, pero malo. Porque el mundo estaba siendo cruel conmigo desde que la tonta pecho-plano de Maka comenzó a usar el inútil maquillaje. Todo fue en picada desde ese día. Y ahora el par de chicos frente a mí –aparte de reír hasta que las lágrimas les salieron a la fuerza- venían a decir algo como que eran… Ce… cel… ¡¿CELOS?

Estaba tan cabreado que las palabras no salían. Mojado hasta el tuétano, Kid y Black Star siguieron arrastrándome por la avenida hasta que el centro comercial comenzó a ser visible de lejos.

-Pero no te preocupes, buen amigo –me palmeo la cabeza Black Star-, Tsubaki siempre seguirá las órdenes de su maestro, así que le he pedido me explique el plan de Maka y Suzuki-kun. Lo sé todo~, lo único que hay que hacer es fingir demencia y rodar por ahí siguiéndolos.

-Su plan es bastante simple para una primera cita –Kid aparto de un empujón a Black Star antes de que este comenzara los desvaríos y discursos de siempre-; Según Patty y Lizzy…

-¡¿Tu también? –hable por primera vez en un rato, y mi tono de voz me dejo sorprendido. Lo peor de todo es que el efecto del agua fría estaba pasando, y sentí un calor intenso en mi cara.

Kid y Black Star me miraron como quien comprende por primera vez cómo nacen los bebés. Y de inmediato estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo.

-¡Sonrojado! –Gritó el ninja- ¡Soul Eater esta _sonrojado_! ¡Esto no podría ser más divertido!

-¿Qué hay con esa cara tan asimétrica? –Kid hacia el mismo alboroto.

-Ustedes… -antes de comenzar a golpearlos debía estar seguro de lo que la intuición me decía-, hacen esto por…

-Diversión –dijo el shinigami.

-Es divertido molestarte, Soul –secundó Black Star-. Pero eso luego, como estábamos diciendo, su plan es ir al cine y visitar la feria que se pone cada año en el centro comercial.

Cine y feria. La cit… cita de Maka era como de manga shoujo. La situación entera en la que me había metido por culpa de esa idiota era como de manga shoujo. Y estaba pasando por un infierno con dos idiotas, y el calor en mi cara no dejaba de crecer, y tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear al buen Suzuki-kun…

… Pero eso luego. En venganza por todos mis males –no eran celos- arruinaría la ci… cita de ese par, de modo que jamás quisieran volverse a ver –no estaba celoso. Maka puede enamorarse si quiere, bien por ella y el maquillaje y esas tonterías, pero no iba a permitir que eso me molestara. Ella no tenía ese derecho.

Y claro, yo no podía estar celoso.

* * *

**(*) La mayoria de los fans de series anime lo saben, pero por si las moscas, Tsundere es un termino que se usa para personas que tienden a ocultar sus sentimientos -coff-celos-coff- con un comportamiento rudo y frio. :E Esta palabra me da mucha risa, no se bien por que XDD  
**

**Ejeemh! Tenemos un avance, muy pequenio, aunque Soul sigue negandose. Pero ah! como nos cuesta pensar la palabra cita, Verdad? : E**

**Muchas gracias a "catsuna, Leina-chan, vale-alice, Meggie (^^ que bonito suena), , Mary-AlbarnxEvans, , mumi evans elric y a anonima676" por comentar y seguir mi estuoida idea tan amablemente. Por favor, sigan cuidando de mi *se inclina***

**Meeentiira~, pero Gracias en verdad a todas las bonitas lectoras. **

**Bueno, y como explico esto... eeer... Ah si! el fic esta llegando a su fin : D**

**...**

***Corre a esconderse de la orda furiosa* Quedan cerca de dos capitulos y un epilogo -no estoy muy segura de si hacer el epilogo o no. La cancion no es muy larga, lo lamento D: Ya ha quedado mas largo de lo que esperaba -no es que sea muy largo =w=. Si no lo notaron, repeti el coro... porque la idea se alargo un poquito.**

***Recibe un tomatazo* Ya se que no es una excusa, pero yo adverti que no seria un fic muy largo :E**

**En todo caso, espero leerlas hasta el final! Besos!**

**Oh! y la siguiente actualizacion sera en Noche Buena! esten pendientes!  
**


	5. Paso Cinco: NO

**Eeeen el nombre del ciieeeeeelooo~ Oooooos pido posaaaaadaaa~~ Puees no pueeede anaaaaaaaar, Miiiii esposa amaaaaaada~~~~~~**

**Hahaha, Maniana es Navidad! ... No se porque me alegro, Navidad no me gusta tanto. Mejor Halloween! :E**

**Pero, eso significa que HOY es noche buena!... si, ya es... aqui son las 4:00 AM asi que,... si, ya es. XD**

**Y aqui esta la promesa! capitulo cinco recien salido del horno. Horneado junto con el pastel de navidad que NO podre comerme (estoy a dieta... mi doctora me odia).  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It's Good to be In Love.  
Paso cinco: No, _no_, NO.

* * *

I feel so powerless  
I've got to stop it somehow  
Oh come on, what can I do?  
Why's it happening?  
How's it happening without me?  
Why's it happening?  
_How's it happening that she feels it without me?_

* * *

Apestaba. Toda esta situación simplemente _apestaba_, incluyéndome. Gracias a la cubeta de agua helada que cayó sobre mí, toda mi ropa tenía una peste a tierra mojada insoportable. ¿Y que más? Literalmente, apestaba estar escondido tras botes de basura.

-¡Kid, escóndete tu también! –murmuró Black Star haciendo señas raras con las manos.

-Me niego. Los botes son imperfectos, y apestan.

Como si no lo supiera…

Para colmo, la ci… cita parecía ir viento en popa, al menos visto desde una perspectiva moral. Por supuesto, mis ideales para ellos dos no lo eran, y ver que habían llegado al punto de tomarse de la mano libremente _apestaba._

Como esperaba de Maka, eligió la película más aburrida de todo el cine. Un documental sobre las repercusiones del ruido del tránsito en las ardillas de ciudad. Un completo chasco para cualquiera con sentido del humor –del cual Maka parecía carecer. Black Star hizo un berrinche con todo y pataleos con tal de no entrar, por lo que Kid y yo terminamos escondiéndonos en los asientos más alejados.

La sala estaba vacía.

Y las cosas sucedieron más o menos así:

Suzuki parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dormir en plena película, y menos con Maka a su lado –yo hacia otro tanto por mi parte-, pero luego de los primeros veinte minutos, se rindió. Conociendo el carácter de la sosa chica, se ofendería tanto que, luego de darle un Maka-Chop, saldría por su propia cuenta del cine e iría directo a la casa. Entonces el problema terminaría ahí.

Pero el chico no era tan inocente como parecía, y en un rápido movimiento impredecible incluso para mí, tomó la mano de Maka y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo –bueno, seguro que eran más interesantes que la película. Y ese fue su primer acercamiento directo.

Entrecerré los ojos, apretando el borde del asiento, mientras Kid parecía disfrutar sinceramente del documental.

Mi personalidad cool me dejaba con el conocimiento básico en citas. Si bien Maka solía prohibirme aceptar las invitaciones de otras chicas –aun me pregunto cuál es su problema-, sabía muy bien lo que se supone una pareja hace en una.

En el cine, al menos, Suzuki estaba dando el primer paso. Pero yo no podía dejar que avanzara más allá, pues sabía muy bien que era lo siguiente.

La sola idea de verlos besarse me mareaba.

-Oi, Kid, préstame el bote de palomitas –y el chico me pasó la comida medio ido, poniendo especial atención en la pantalla.

Entonces, justo cuando el buen Suzuki pretendía aplicar la técnica de bostezar y dejar caer el brazo sobre sus hombros, una lluvia de palomitas lo bañó, mientras yo dejaba el bote vacio en el regazo de Kid, quien seguía embelesado con el documental.

-¿Pero qué…? –escuché a Suzuki balbucear mientras se ponía en pie y quitaba las palomitas de su cabello.

-¿Kid-kun? –exclamó Maka horrorizada, notando el bote vacio en los brazos del aludido.

-¿Eh? ¡No! –pero yo ya estaba saliendo de la sala sin siquiera ser notado. Demasiado cool para que me lleven a la oficina del gerente castigado. Lo siento por Kid.

Pero, aun cuando logré arruinarles la atmosfera peligrosa, mis oídos no dejaban de zumbar. Ese Suzuki… con las pintas que se trae de niño inocente y afeminado ¿Quién diría que en su interior se oculta un Don Juan? Más razones para evitar la concepción de esa pareja.

-¿Mmmmh? ¿Soul? –Black Star esperaba en la tienda de hamburguesas, tragando como si no hubiera mañana- ¿Y Kid?

-En la oficina del gerente del cine –respondí tranquilamente, tomando un pedazo de papa frita de la charola.

-¡¿Qué-que? –gritó, pero dejó el tema a un lado inmediatamente- Bueno, él sabrá. ¿Nos adelantamos al parque de diversiones?

-Mmmmh… -tome otra papa, medio ignorando al chico.

-… ¿Estas mas celoso ahora?

Y lo siguiente fue un Black Star con media hamburguesa embarrada en toda su cara.

-Soy un ser bendito e indulgente, por lo que te dejare ir esta vez, Soul, pero dime ¿Qué paso? –comenzó a preguntar una vez que nos encaminamos tras la pequeña pareja en potencia.

Suzuki no dejaba ir la mano de Maka, y lo peor; ella no lo golpeaba de regreso… ¿¡Por qué!

-Oi, Sooo~ul…

-Cállate y camina; los perderemos.

El Parque de diversiones no era la gran cosa; unos cuantos juegos ambulantes, un teatro de marionetas para niños pequeños, y puestos de comida chatarra hasta donde alcanza la vista. No hay ni pizca de popularidad en todo esto.

"Que poco cool este chico… No tiene imaginación. Si fuera yo…"

…

"No… ¿Qué?"

Detuve mi andar de golpe. Porque de un momento a otro, me encontraba pensando en lo que haría _yo_ si tuviera una c… ci… cit-cita con Maka. ¡Con Maka-Pecho plano! Me di una bofetada que resultó ser mas sonora de lo esperado, pero esta vez Black Star no me preguntó nada. Se limitó a mirarme de una manera muy poco agradable, así que preferí ignorarlo de nuevo.

Detesté la sensación bochornosa que se instaló en mi cara y se negaba a desapareces desde… Bueh, ciertamente, desde hace dos días.

-¡Mira! Están entrando al paseo terrorífico –Black Star me miró de reojo sugestivamente.

Demasiado para mis nervios.

-¿Qué rayos estas mirando desde hace rato, ah?

-Naaa~da realmente… -rodé los ojos, convenciéndome que solo tendría que soportar un rato mas- ¿No deberíamos seguirlos? Creo que es peligroso… ya sabes, que estén _solos_ en el carrito del juego… -lo interrogue con la mirada- ¡Oh, Soul! Tú no eres tan inocente. Imagínalo: juntos, solos, a oscuras... –y esa mirada lasciva suya de nuevo.

Maldito Black Star y su maldita mente pervertida. Lograron forzar en mi cabeza una imagen muy poco agradable…, a demás de imposible, digo ¿Quién es sus cinco sentidos quiere meterle mano a una sosa como ella?

Desde detrás de un carrito de algodones azucarados alcancé a ver como Suzuki ayudaba a Maka a subir, pasando una mano por sus hombros, bajando por la cintura. ¡Y allí es donde Maka lo abofetea!

Pero aunque miré unos segundos más, el golpe nunca llegó, y muy por el contrario, ella respondió con una sonrisa. Ligeramente forzada, pero si no le agradaba la idea ¿Por qué aceptar salir con él? ¿Por qué no patearlo hasta romperle las costillas?

Agite mis pensamientos. Estaba proyectando mis propios deseos asesinos en Maka.

Aun así, cuando el chico se sentó _muy_ cerca de ella fue demasiado.

-Muy bien, vamos Black Star.

Alcanzamos el ultimo coche del juego, en la misma fila que ellos. Debían ser muy estúpidos para no notarnos, o estar muy metidos en su mundo romántico. Afortunadamente, creo la se trataba de la primer opción.

Desde nuestro asiento podía ver perfectamente al par. Las manos del chico aun fuera del perímetro peligroso.

-Deberías pensarte el decírselo. Como buen amigo tuyo que soy, y futura deidad, toma mi consejo Soul –alcance a escuchar a penas las palabras idiotas de Black Star-. Quiero decir, eres obvio y transparente…

El juego suponía ser tenebroso, pero eran simples gritos aquí y allá, un repentino muñeco cayendo del techo y montones de pintura roja. Luego de ver demonios y brujas de verdad, pelear contra ellos, y ser rebanado por la mitad repetidas veces… bueno, la cátsup y al plástico pierden efecto, aun a oscuras.

-… además, dudo que Maka este flechada por un ordinario como él… de ser el caso, debería haber caído por mi hace mucho…

Y entonces la mano del ordinario comenzó a moverse. Poco a poco, tocando el hombro el Maka delicadamente. Ella debería golpearlo, imaginarse lo que sigue en la cabeza del tipo, pero no lo hace. Maka siempre ha sido algo ingenua, a pesar de todo, y a pesar del padre mujeriego que tiene.

-… Lo que quiero decir, y me lo figuraba desde hace un tiempo ya. Tu sabes; mi mente es algo que vas mas lejos de lo que un humano corriente puede imaginar, y te puedo asegurar…

Ligeramente, Suzuki comenzó a acercarse a ella. Recargando la cabeza en un hombro, y golpeteando con los dedos de la mano en el otro. No lo soporté mas cuando perdí visión de una de sus manos.

-…, Soul, que estas muy enam-

-Black Star –dije siendo muy poco consciente de lo que había estado diciendo, pero con una sola idea rondando mi cabeza. Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y le dije muy bajito-, solo te lo voy a decir una vez, así que pon atención: si le dices una palabra a Maka de que estuve aquí, me aseguraré de que no queden de ti ni los recuerdos… y lo lamento por esto.

Y seguidamente lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas contra Suzuki. Valla suerte que diera en el blanco.

-¡¿Black Star? –escuché la voz irritada de Maka, por encima de los quejidos de los otros dos.

Me agaché de manera que no pudieran verme si se atrevían a voltear, y no negaré que algo en mi estomago se movía –tal vez nervios- ante la idea de que Black Star de atreviera a hablar, aunque creí haber sido claro…, a demás me disculpé.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota, y por qué nos caes encima? –y tal como lo imagine, con el carácter explosivo de Maka, el ninja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder. Solo alcancé a oír los golpes y "Maka-Chops" que el pobre desgraciado recibía, pero no sentí tanto remordimiento.

Había evitado que la inocencia de la sosa pecho-plano se perdiera. Porque ¿Quién querría hacerle cualquier cosa a _ella_? Seria cavar su propia tumba.

El paseo terminó, y lo único terrorífico fue el panorama que vivieron Suzuki y las personas que pasaban por ahí cuando el carrito salió a la luz. Un verdadero baño de sangre, una Maka hecha una furia y un cuerpo parcialmente irreconocible de pelo azul.

Me escabullí exitosamente sin ser visto por ellos, y aparentemente Black Star había perdido el habla, pues no parecía que supieran de mi de momento. De lejos vi como el estúpido ninja era arrastrado por personal del parque, mientras me tendía el pulgar arriba.

Hmp, un idiota, pero mi mejor amigo. Y se lo agradecía de alguna manera, pues de no ser por él y su maldita insistencia, las cosas habrían sido… incomodas para cierta chica plana. Así que me sentí autosuficiente al saber que había hecho una buena obra: arruinarles la _cita_.

"Ah, ya puedo decirlo…"

Se sentía bien un momento de silencio sin esos dos zumbando alrededor.

Luego del incidente, Suzuki miraba con más cuidado a Maka, y puesto que creí que mi trabajo estaba hecho –el chico no intentaría nada mas luego de semejante demostración- comencé a sentirme innecesario. Así que luego de mirar por última vez como compraban un helado para cada uno, di media vuelta y me fui caminando lentamente hacia la casa.

Las primeras dos cuadras trate de no pensar mucho en todo lo ocurrido. Ni en los diálogos que escuché y tuve, ni en las escenas poco placenteras que había visto…

"Y pensándolo bien ¿Por qué, exactamente, serian "poco placenteras? ¿Por qué me tendría que arruinar el día la sola idea de ver a Maka de parejita con algún tipo?" Cuando llegue a la mitad de la tercera cuadra no paraba de dudar de mi mismo y preguntarme cosas similares.

Y cruzando la calle para llegar a la cuarta cuadra, las palabras de cierto par de idiotas me golpearon, igual que el agua fría que las precedió.

"Estas celoso, Soul"

Celoso.

Por un momento me detuve, y suerte que no había transito en la calle. La sola palabra me daba escalofríos. Tres silabas incomodas. Valla palabra más poco cool.

Pero coincidía. Todo encajaba jodidamente bien: desde la molesta sensación de saber a Maka enamorada –allí está el dolor en el pecho-, hasta el alivio de haber volteado de cabeza su remedo de cita. Y me importaba muy poco si ella llegaba a odiarme, yo estaba convencido que fue por su bien. Que valla y se enamore de alguien que valga la pena.

_¿Y quien vale la pena, Soul?_

"Ugh, no ahora…" el diablito. Aun sin la sincronización de almas, aun sin estar en mi forma de guadaña, la vocecilla sonaba en mi cabeza cuando menos lo quería. Como en ese momento.

_¿Tú eliges quien vale la pena, mocoso?_ _Eres posesivo._ Y desapareció, riendo como un mosquito que deja una picadura aun imperceptible, pero sabe estará molestando toda la noche.

Verdaderamente… ¿Quién estaría bien para Maka? Según mis criterios, ningún hombre en su sano juicio querría a una plana, sosa, gruñona y nerda mujer como compañera…

En ese momento, a mitad de la cuarta cuadra, me di cuenta de algo muy obvio, claro como el cristal: yo fui el hombre demente que eligió a una sosa como compañera. Yo la quise a ella, de entre todas las chicas que se me propusieron a principios de curso, para ser mi técnico. Luego fue mi amiga. Luego nos acercamos poco a poco, supimos algo de nosotros mismos, y antes de notarlo, ya estaba viviendo con ella.

No es por alardear, pero me confirmo a mi mismo, siempre que la veo, que soy yo quién sabe más de ella, entre todos quienes aseguran conocerla. Sé que a Maka le da miedo la oscuridad, y por eso se quedó con el cuarto de ventana más grande. Sé que le gusta el chocolate, pero no tanto como a la mayoría de las chicas. Sé que lo único que puede cocinar realmente bien es el curry de pollo, y también sé que es lo que más odia comer. Sé que, sin perfumes ni cremas aromáticas, su piel tiene esencia de vainilla. También se que es orgullosa y agresiva, pero a fin de cuentas, eso está bien.

Ella está bien.

Tener celos de alguien que aparta a _mi_ técnico de _mí_ está bien.

Mucha tensión en mis hombros es lo que ya no estaba tan bien. Toda esa furia contenida estaba haciendo estragos por fin en mi cuerpo. Suzuki-kun seguro era valiente para coquetear con Maka en presencia mía… y lo lamentaba mucho por él, pero si lo veía de nuevo…

-Gracias… -escuché la voz de Maka a la lejanía. Si, nuestra casa esta a cinco cuadras exactas del centro comercial, pero ¿Cómo hizo para llegar antes que yo? Y entonces reparé en la motoneta estacionada frente a las gardenias que una vecina había sembrado y cosechado exitosamente.

Suzuki, ese bastardo presumido…

Pero, como buen espía jubilado –espiando y destruyendo su cita, luego dejándolo de lado y regresando a casa- me detuve y traté de ocultarme entre algún arbolillo o arbusto cercano. Me sentí como un animal rastrero, pero no importó mucho, luego de haberme escondido tras botes de basura…

-Maka-sen… Maka-chan, ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad? –Presumido y confianzudo- Espero poder salir de nuevo contigo sin… sin… contratiempos, ¿Si?

-Eer, cl-claro, Suzuki-kun… -la voz de Maka temblaba, dudando, Maka estaba dudando. Maka no quería salir con él de nuevo. Y yo, de mientras, sonreía, agregando otra cosa a la lista eterna de "Saberes Sobre Maka Albarn".

"_Sé que a ella no le gusta Suzuki."_

Cuando dejé ver un ojo por entre las hojas verdes del follaje, me encontré con algo que casi logra sacarme el corazón por la nariz. El buen Suzuki encimado en Maka, a centímetros, que peligrosamente escaseaban, de su boca.

"No… ¡No, Dios, NO! No, _no_, NO, y simplemente no."

No frente a mí, no contra su propia voluntad, no con él, no ese día ni en ese momento. Nunca, sería más favorable, y que no se le acerque más.

Por supuesto, antes de darme del todo cuenta, ya había salido de mi penoso escondite, caminado los pocos metros que faltaban, y llegado hasta el par de acaramelados.

Sentí mi cabeza retumbar cuando tiré de la muñeca de Maka –otra vez- y la alejé del chico que miraba todo con ojos bien abiertos.

No sabría decir bien, pero creo –y estoy muy convencido- que algo en mi expresión impidió que se atreviera siquiera a hablarme. Mucho menos a reclamar el haberme interpuesto en pleno desenlace.

Lo siento mucho Suzuki-kun, pero NO.

-¿Q… que rayo…?

-Yo puedo llevarla dentro de la casa. Adiós, Suzuki-_kun_, no te veremos más por aquí –e ignorando a Maka, cumplí mi cometido arrastrándola escaleras arriba. Estaba demasiado confundido para usar el elevador.

* * *

**Wow, lo escribi de un chingadazo -o sea, MUY rapido XD Y saben que maaaas? SON SEIS HOJAS! en times new roman 12, SEIS! no se pueden quejar por el largo XD De hecho, falte a mi palabra de "drabbles Series" Si, si, Drabbles series mi tracero! =w=**

**Ejem! Como siempre, mil y un gracias a las bonitas personitas que leen. ponen en favoritos, comentan, se suscriben etc.: anonima676 (lo siento, termine publicando en noche buena D: De hecho, me estoy robando la computadora para hacerlo. Son las cuatro de la maniana aqui XD Era la unica forma!), vale-alice, catsuna, Meggie(:3), mumi evans elric (Gracias por limpiarme los tomatazos :D hahaha me alegra mucho subirle el animo a la gente con lo que escribo :DD), Suigin Walker (Wow, por un segundo, olvide a Spirit por compleeeto, Gracias por recordarmelo! hahaha, seria una buena idea eh! *.*), Mary-AlbarnxEvans (si, si, yo tambien lo pense! pero sabes, el siete es mi numero de la suerte! XD Lo siento mucho Kid), Kaoru240, , Airi Shiroi, MiaTrueBlade (que nick mas interesante OoO) y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Cup (haha "Cup" XDD Bienvenida!)**

**Wow, doce reviews! :D soy tan feliz, siento que podria morir en santa y bella paz justo ahora :E Disculpas si no respondo todos propiamente, pero tengo mucho suenio TT-TT No se como hago para seguir escribiendo. Mi fuerza de voluntad es grande =w=  
**

**Oh, si, buenas noticias, hare el epilogo, siendo que todas parecen quererlo! Y asi quedamos en siete cap! dos mas y esto se acaba gente! Me pongo nerviosa... XD **

**Muy bien, muy bien, espero leer sus "Kyaaaaa's" en cada review, junto con sus importantes opiniones!**

**Felices fiestas, coman rico, vivan los ultimos dias del 2010 y esperen una muerte violenta en el 2012... no, eso no, esperen... Vivan felices, mis pequenias, vivan felices... :E**

**Perdon, es el suenio...**

**Ah! posiblemente este actulizando el primer dia del 2011~~ me parece una fecha bonita, asi que ya saben!**

**Besotes! *Chu~~* y buenos deseos! (alguien sabe la onomatopeya para "buenos deseos"?)... =w=  
**


	6. Paso seis: Aceptación y realización

**Ok, si, enojense! Maldiganme lo que quieran! Pero disfruten este ultimo capitulo :E**

**Para excusas, agradecimientos y sentimentalismos, mas informacion abajo :E**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's Good to be In Love.  
Paso seis: Aceptación y realización.

It's good to be in love  
It really does suit you  
Just like everything  
I'm happy your in love  
'Cause every color goes where you do!

* * *

Ser impulsivo en definitiva no es nada cool. Ser estúpido tampoco. Ser un hombre celoso lo es aún menos. Pero todo junto, en la misma persona –yo, por desgracia- es simplemente una mierda.

Llegamos a la puerta del departamento. Un par de criaturitas, un niño y una niña, hijos de alguna vecina nueva, supuse –aunque no estaba para pensar mucho en ese momento-, jugaban en el pasillo distraídamente, con cubos de armar, lodo, y lo que fuera. La infancia debía ser interesante: no tienes que enfrentarte a sentimientos como _estos._

Inconscientemente, quise pensar, aun mantenía la muñeca de Maka firmemente sujeta. Busque las llaves, advirtiendo avergonzado que mis manos temblaban. ¡Temblaban, como si fuera un anciano con el mal de Parkinson!

Mientras hurgaba desesperado, agradeciendo el ruido que el par de crías hacia al jugar, el tacto con Maka –la pequeña conexión de mi agarrándola como si fuera presa- me dejo perplejo, trayéndome de vuelta. Muchos factores sorprendentes, como que ella no estaba luchando por soltarse, aunque ya me había rasguñado e insultado propiamente durante los primeros escalones hasta el segundo piso. A partir de allí y hasta llegar al departamento se mantuvo callada. No me sentía con el valor ni la lucidez suficiente para voltear a verla.

Otra cosa era que estaba actuando, como ya he mencionado, impulsiva y estúpidamente… celosamente también, pero eso… era otra cosa. Maka podría defenderse sola si así lo quisiera. Su vida; su problema. Pero la idea de ella, más Suzuki, mas beso, mas mis ojos contemplando todo… fue insoportable.

Y el ultimo extravagante dato; acababa de interrumpir bruscamente le primer beso de Maka. El primero.

Sentí un intenso calor en mi cara. Rodé los ojos, hasta que mis dedos toparon por fin con la llave.

-¿Ya viste, Ai-chan? –escuche al niño, dirigiéndose a su compañera de juegos. Puse la llave en la cerradura.

-Lo veo, si, lo veo –respondió ella, y entonces me di cuenta que había metido la llave equivocada. Me quise golpear-. Deben ser novios ¿Nee, Shou-chan?

Y el ruido de la llave cayendo contra el piso fue todo lo que inundo mi mente por un segundo. Me congele, y en mi mano izquierda pude sentir la muñeca de Maka tensarse. Ambos volteamos a ver a los niños, con patéticas expresiones en blanco adornándonos la cara.

-¡Te oyeron, Ai-chan! –gritó el niño, soltando sus juguetes por el shock.

-¡¿Qué hacemos, Shou-chan?

-¡Corre! –y el niño tomo a la pequeña de la mano delicadamente, levantándola en un movimiento rápido y huyendo hasta… la casa de al lado. Entonces teníamos vecinos nuevos, y para colmo, niños.

Maka y yo los vimos incrédulos, y como si fuera novela Shoujo, de las que lee Lizzy y se come Patty –literalmente-, nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo. A penas pude preciar su rostro, pues de inmediato nos volvimos, soltándonos las manos, pero yo diría que estaba como tomate.

Y seguramente yo también, que chasco.

Me di la vuelta tronando la lengua, levante las llaves y abrí rápidamente ¿Que por qué no lo había hecho así antes? No tengo idea.

Entre sin la más mínima caballerosidad, yo primero, e iba directo a mi cuarto en silencio cuando oí una vocecilla desde afuera.

-¡Woa, viven juntos! –me dieron escalofríos al reconocer al par de infantes de nuevo. Me volví y alcance a ver a Maka, mirando nerviosa y avergonzada hacia la izquierda. No me vio.

-¿Qué hacen los novios solos en sus casas? –oí a la niña. Miré divertido cómo Maka se sonrojaba y decidí callar a los mocosos.

-No somos novios, pequeño cretino –el par de criaturas nos veía intentando esconderse detrás de su puerta-, si, vivimos juntos, y eres muy joven para saber que hacen los novios solos en sus casas.

-¡Ai-chan, ese chico me da miedo!

Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza intenso. Mareado, vi a Maka con una enciclopedia a mis espaldas –me pregunte si las traía con ella siempre-, mirándome con aires de grandeza, como siempre.

Lo único diferente era el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Te intentas llevar mal con los vecinos, tonto? –gritó.

-¡Shou-chan, ¿viste? –la niña grito, llevándose a su compañero dentro y cerrando la puerta. Escuchábamos claramente su conversación desde el otro lado- No puede ser, ¡ella lo golpeo súper fuerte! Que chica tenebrosa. No pueden ser novios, Shou-chan. Una novia jamás le pegaría a su novio.

Y por fin desaparecieron.

Sentí un escalofrió. El aura que emanaba de Maka era peligrosa, muy peligrosa, y ahora solo estaba yo para que se desahogara. Estaba preparándome para una serie de golpes y sermones infernales, pero ella entro a la casa y cerro de golpe, azotando la puerta como cuando había salido.

Me tomo unos segundos notar que me había dejado afuera, que mis llaves estaban adentro, y que, posiblemente, si tocaba el timbre ella me ignorara por completo.

-¡Oye, que yo estoy aquí afuera! –aporreé la puerta con los puños. Si, era inútil, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarme afuera hasta que a ella se le antojara abrir? Ni de coña.

No me respondió. Pero cuando deje de golpear la puerta pude sentir que ella se recargaba del otro lado, que se deslizaba hasta el suelo, y casi la podía imaginar abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Maka?

-Quédate ahí –la escuche. Su voz estaba débil, rompiéndose poco a poco. Abrí los ojos, nervioso.-. No entres por un rato. Vete por ahí con alguna de las chicas que te enviaron cartas de solicitud hasta que yo sea yo misma otra vez.

Cada palabra suya fue un acertijo, y yo no era exactamente un genio de la racionalidad. ¿Cartas de solicitud? Hice un repaso de las últimas semanas y recordé que muchas cartas –en su gran mayoría de chicas- me habían llegado, pidiéndome que fuera su arma… y algunas algo más. Maka había actuado raro; esa semana me había pegado más veces de lo normal. No la entendí, para nada. Las mujeres siempre serán seres misteriosos. Le dije en esa ocasión que no buscaría un Técnico nuevo. ¿Para qué? La tenía a ella y eso estaba bien, aunque fuera plana.

Pero su rareza aumentó a pasos agigantados.

-¿Qué rayos dices? –me había acercado más a la puerta, hasta pegar mi cabeza a ella. Quería oír bien su voz, asegurarme que no estaba a punto de llorar-. Ese chico no te hizo algo raro ¿verdad? –yo ya sabía que no, a fin de cuentas los vi todo el tiempo, pero sentía nervios solo de pensarlo.

No respondió de inmediato, y cada segundo que se tardo yo masticaba sus palabras, poniéndole especial empeño. Un esfuerzo extraño en mí, pero Maka lo vale ¿no?

"… hasta que yo sea yo misma." Había dicho. Ciertamente, no estaba siendo ella misma ¿No era porque estaba enamorada? Esa conclusión me sonó convincente un par de días antes, pero ahora algo en mi dudaba. Algo en su voz quebrada y sus rodillas flacas, que estaba seguro abrazaba con desesperación en esos momentos, al otro lado de la madera.

-… no –me respondió por fin, tomando aire. Sonaba llorosa-. No te metas, Soul idiota.

-O… oye, ¿así me agradeces por estar preocupado? –lo dije sin pensar, como todo últimamente, y en voz muy baja. Pero ella escuchó.

Fueron solo unos pocos minutos hasta que la bomba estalló. La escuche levantándose rápidamente y por instinto –de supervivencia, quizás- me hice a un lado. Abrió la puerta de golpe y el aire que provoco su movimiento hizo que su cabello se meciera. Se había quitado los pasadores, y si, había llorado, muy poquito. Siempre admire en secreto la fuerza, no solo física, que esa plana chica poseía. Lloraba por muy pocas cosas.

La misma fuerza que me hizo quererla a ella como Técnico, a nadie más. La extrañeza en sus modos –su gusto por la lúgubre canción que le toque cuando nos conocimos- y la sangre imponente que corre por sus venas. Su presencia interesante.

Todo eso seguía atrayéndome en la misma medida.

-¿Preocupado por qué? –me interrogo, bajándome de la nube que me había absorbido.

Diablos ¿Y ahora?

"Porque un cretino que me da mala espina estaba a punto de besarte. Y pensé que estabas enamorada de él, y me enojé."

No, no diría eso ni aunque me pusieran un metal calentado al rojo vivo en la piel.

-Porque actúas raro –tome aire, procurando no dejarlo salir en un suspiro, pero fallando- ¿Me dejas entrar? También es mi casa.

Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se escondieron entre su pelo. Se hizo a un lado con un paso firme y entre. Por primera vez me sentí incomodo en mi propia sala. En nuestra sala.

Tuve pavor por un segundo. Note como Maka se movía detrás de mí, cerrando la perta con un sonido seco y silencioso. La sentí pasando a mi lado y lo que alcancé a ver de reojo me dejó herido; ella estaba sonrojada, pero era la clase de rubor que se asienta en la nariz, la clase de rubor que solo aparece cuando lloras. Con los años viviendo juntos, las misiones como pareja, las horas estudiando –al menos ella- yo había aprendido a leerla poco a poco, o eso pensé. Tuve el egocentrismo de creer en Maka como in libro abierto para mi, aunque no era verdad. Me estaba dando cuenta que no era verdad, y dolía.

La garganta me ardió; me pedía ser usada. Tenía que hablar; presionarla hasta que me explicara que mierda pasa por su cabeza. Quería oírla explicándose; quería conocerla.

La relación Técnico/Arma es más compleja de lo que aparenta. Uno utiliza al otro como herramienta, sabiendo que puede resultar herido en un accidente de malos cálculos. El otro, por su lado, pone toda su confianza en quien lo usa. Es doloroso cuando se crea amistad entre ambos. Es tabú cuando nace amor entre ambos.

Recordé a los padres de Maka y mire el suelo avergonzado.

El día en que toque el piano solo para ella decidí entregarle mi confianza plenamente; decidí que ella era la indicada para manejarme, que ella seria perfecta y me llevaría hasta la cima como Death Scythe. Pero ella siempre ha sido ligeramente cerrada. Siempre callándose cuando algo le dolía.

Sentí que no confiaba en mi, y exploté.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Maka! –atravesé la sala y llegué a ella en pocos pasos. La tome de los hombros, con el único propósito de evitar que se ocultara de nuevo bajo el cabello, o me diera la espalda- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Silencio. Comprendí entonces que había sido yo quien había espiado su cita, había sido yo quien había interrumpido, y era yo quien estaba celoso. Tal vez no tendría el derecho de exigirle respuestas, pero es que salir con quien no te gusta es boicotearte a ti mismo. Ella tenía que entender eso.

-Yo quería… -comenzó a hablar bajito, mirando fijamente mi pecho ¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan mas alto que ella?- ¡Es tu culpa idiota! –la mire sudando, confundido y enojado.

-¿Qué mier…?

-Porque seguro prefieres una Técnico bonita y femenina, y esas tonterías –me miró fijamente y note que, si había llorado, era de pura rabia-. Pues lo siento, tal vez no pueda verme como ninguna de las chicas que te escribieron, pero podrías disimularlo. Idiota.

-Deja de llamarme idiota –respire profundo. Aquello era un poco más de lo que estoy acostumbrado a vivir-. No me digas que te maquillaste para verte más bonita _por mi_… -me tembló la voz al final.

-N… no ¡Por ti jamás! –me empujo fuerte, logrando que la soltara-. Para estar un poco más cómoda conmigo…

Y lo dijo con tanta melancolía en la mirada que sentí ternura. Estaba mintiendo. Quería verse linda, tal vez –y quizás yo estaba siendo egoísta- en un pequeño porcentaje, para mí también.

Sonreí de lado, viendo cómo ella se acercaba a la barra de la cocina y encendía las luces. Maka iluminaba rincones inhóspitos solo con ser ella. Desde ese día en que la vi arreglándose tan arduamente comprendí que, desde mi punto de vista, no necesitaba maquillaje para ser linda. Ella lo era, de una forma especial que pocos pueden reconocer a simple vista.

-¿Estas enamorada?

El vaso de agua que sostenía en las manos se le escapó, crujiendo al estrellarse contra el suelo sin romperse, solo quebrado. Su mueca era un chiste cuando me encaro; roja como cereza, pero con los ojos tal abiertos que parecía una rana, la boca en un gesto gracioso y un tic en la ceja derecha.

Debí suponerlo. Debí saberlo. Maka no puede enamorarse así, de la noche a la mañana. Y yo no podría volver a presumirme a mí mismo el conocerla mejor que nadie. Tal vez así fuera, pero no bastaba. Si tuve el valor para creerla enamorada tan repentinamente, no podía decir que la conocía.

Maka es tonta y poco femenina. Eso no la salvaba de sentir amor por alguien –en un sentido alarmantemente romántico-, pero la volvía inocente. Decidí entonces que, cuando ese momento llegara, no cometería el mismo error. No espiaría su cita, no interrumpiría su primer beso. Porque no permitiría que pasara, en primer lugar. No mientras no esté seguro de lo que yo mismo siento.

Porque sentir los celos hasta la medula tiene que significar algo ¿No?

-¿Q… que has preguntado? –su voz me hizo verla de nuevo. Estaba realmente confundida.

-Nada, nada… -para protegerla de la vergonzosa situación fingí demencia, aunque una duda seguía cavando en mi cabeza-. Si el chico ese… Suzuki, o como sea, no te gusta ¿Por qué le aceptaste una cita? –trate de parecer indiferente, y dudo mucho haberlo logrado- Digo, eso es masoquismo ¿sabes?

-A… ah, eso… -miró al suelo y levantó el vaso-. Pues para variar también es tu culpa, Idiota. Tu dijiste que te daba lo mismo ¿no? Pensé que… tener experiencia en ese campo de relaciones sociales me haría más femenina… ¡Pero no lo hago por ti! –como siempre, orgullosa y hablando como si leyera algo de un libro.

De haber sabido…. Me dije, pero ni así lo habría dicho en ese momento. No quería que ninguna persona la cambiara tanto. Quería seguir siendo el único por quien ella quisiera verse linda.

-Me pregunto qué vio de interesante en ti ese chico, si estas tan sosa… -dije al aire, pero ella me escuchó. Un libro se estrelló en mi cabeza.

Pero yo sabía qué le vio Suzuki-kun a Maka. Lo sabía porque lo comprendía: exactamente lo mismo que yo estaba viendo en ese momento. Una percepción diferente de Maka. Él lo habrá descubierto gracias al maquillaje, y yo gracias a los complejos de esta chica, pero al final lo comprendíamos ambos.

Como fuera, si el buen Suzuki le dirigía siquiera una mirada el lunes durante la escuela, lo pagaría. Yo no tengo simpatía por pervertidos como él. Y lo mismo iba para el resto del alumnado masculino que le puso un ojo encima. Durante los últimos cuatro días.

-Maka… -sabiendo que me jugaba la vida en el acto que estaba por cometer, tomé su muñeca (otra vez) y tiré de ella hasta que la sentí contra mi-. No te maquilles. Estas bien como eres normalmente.

Estaba bien. Toda ella estaba bien. Y si algún día se enamoraba de verdad, estaría bien si fuera de la única persona que decidió poner su confianza en ella desde el principio. Estaría más que bien, pensé.

Volví a recibir golpes con libros y toda clase de utensilios de cocina, mientras Maka me gritaba que era un pelado pervertido, y que no me creyera que solo porque yo se lo digo lo hará, que mejor me valla quedando claro quién es el técnico y quién es el arma.

Sonreí mientras me golpeaba, como un autentico masoquista, disfrutando el sonido de su voz. Era la Maka que siempre había conocido, y que seguiría conociendo por mucho tiempo mas, cada vez un poco mejor.

* * *

**Bueno, miren *se inclina* mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero mi inicio de anio fue tan mierda -en serio, taaan mierda- que estuve toda desanimada desde el primero de enero hasta hace tres dias D:**

**Mejor no las agobio con mis problemas horribles y -ya que los animos estan a todo hoy porque... pues no se, la verdad, pero estoy muy feliz :E- mejor me dedico al fic!**

**Ok, podemos ver que Maka se ha abierto -sin albur- y que Black Star sabe tanto de mujeres como yo de algebra en latin :E, O sea, ni madres :3 Y~~~ tambien vemos que Soul ha aceptado a medias que tiene sentimientos por Maka, y que le molestaria sobre manera el perderla :EEE**

**Hay este par...**

**Pero NO! Este NO es el final! las asuste? muahahaha, noo~ El epilogo esta a medio cocer, calculo que lo acabare pronto. Tengo que dedicarme mas al piano e_e o mi maestra se va a enojar XD Pero en cuanto lo considere aceptable lo pubicare, lo prometo :E**

**Como siempre, gracias a: Mary Eruka Evans (Cambio de nick? :3 Muchas gracias! Me alegra hacer reir a la gente. Oh si, Suzuki es todo un pillo! -...?- Eeer, en cuanto al lemon... lo dudo mucho. No hay lugar para el pobre limoncito en este fic... y la verdad, nunca he escrito uno, no soy exactamente fan XD), Cheetah Black, Liz Wland hc, Geetkon, Kaoru240, Meggie (aaawww, nunca me habian dicho algo como "ojala hubiera mas como tus fics" T.T llorare de emocion :3), anonima676, vale-alice, mumi evans elric (aww, siempre tan alegre chica, tus reviews me hacer feliz :E No, pero no te me desmayes! XD Creo que ya lo habia preguntado, pero como rayos pones esos corazones? soy bien mensa para esa clase de cosas e_e Espero que te sigua gstandi tanto el fic!), catsuna, Cup, The Cat Thief (oooh, amo tu pen name *.* hahaha, sii, Soul debe ser mas aventado, Maka no lo rechazaria... tal vez lo golpearia hasta la muerte parcial, pero no lo reschazaria..., lo malo es que si Soul tuviera tanta iniciativa, no habria trama para el fic! asi que seamos agradecidas con el y su estupides :E ahahaha, sii, seres qeridos suena a bichos raros XDDD) y a Violet Strawberry (OoO me alegra verte por aqui. Que bueno que te guste, y gracias especiales por dejar review en todos los capitulos! Bienvenida!... aunque no queda mucho fic XD).**

**Trece reviews T.T sigan haciendome llorar de la alegria y me deshidratare .**

**Mil disculpas de nuevo, y juro por sobre el chocolate que ahora si me leeran pronto, aqui, por el mismo perfil, a la hora que sea en su pais, molestando com siempre :E**

**Besotes y buenas noches! aqui va a ser media noche pronto e_e ..., tal vez deberia llamar a Enma Ai y vengarme de ese maestro de matematicas que nunca me trato bien? muahahahahahaha~~~**

**Ok ya ._.**

**Orbua~~  
**


	7. Los Hombres son Idiotas por Naturaleza

**Oh por dios~~! SI! SOY YO! la virgen, estoy actualizando este fic! y saben que mas? este el por fin el ultimo capitulo!**

**Oh yeah! solo miren arriba, ahi donde dice Complete! Soy tan feliz que creo que llorare :'D**

**Ok, para mas sentimentalismos etc, nos leemos abajo! :3**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It's Good to be In Love.  
Epilogo: Los hombres son tontos por naturaleza.

* * *

-Intervalo Musical-

* * *

Hay muchas verdades en el mundo. Tantas como personas habitándolo. Varían. Pero siempre habrá una sola frase en la que todos, o al menos muchos, estarán de acuerdo:

Soul Eater –Evans- es idiota. Mucho. Insensible, grosero y pervertido.

Oh, y el maquillaje es idiota también.

A mi edad –supuestamente la maravillosa adolescencia, donde los sentimientos florecen, etc., etc.- jamás había tenido la intención de interesarme románticamente en alguien. Jamás. Y que Kami-sama me librara de ello.

Pero cuando, hace cosa de pocas semanas, a Soul se le vinieron encima más de noventa cartas perfumadas, en sobres rosas con corazones y firmas detalladas –teléfono, dirección, y en el más atrevido de los casos, foto incluida- algo en mi intestino se removió incomodo. Todas las chicas que enviaron sus solicitudes de Técnico para Soul eran bonitas, y aunque él dijo que lo que importaba no era el físico, sino sus habilidades, la incomodidad no se fue.

Y creció aun más cuando una de ella lo intercepto en el pasillo.

He leído suficiente de emociones para saber reconocerlas, y no soy tan orgullosa como para no hacerlo, al menos conmigo misma. Estaba molesta, llámese "celosa", aunque no sabía si con Soul por mujeriego –con lo que odio a los mujeriegos- o si con la chica, por metiche. Digo, Soul ya tiene Técnico. Soy yo y nadie más. Él es mi arma, es mi amigo y compañero.

Aunque él no pareció recordarlo cuando la chica esta estaba filtreando con él.

Pero estuvo bien, el resto del día tuve mi sangrienta venganza. A Soul solo pudieron esperarle libros pesados estrellándose en su blanca cabeza. Todo el peso del conocimiento que él nunca tendría intenciones de leer.

Y la incomodidad no se fue. Por más que lo golpeara, por más que dirigiera miradas envenenadas a las chicas y sus cartitas, el revoltijo en mi estomago seguía allí. No era la Sangre Negra, no era un alma vibrando por alguna parte. Era yo y solo yo.

De ese día en adelante, me sonrojaba siempre que él miraba mis ojos. Siempre que le tomaba la manos listos para rebanar a alguien o entrenar. La necesidad de verme mejor también creció, pero esa incomodidad no se fue. A la fecha, sigue presente. No se va, y parece que no tiene la intención de hacerlo.

Puede que sea una enfermedad nueva, puede que solo este volviéndome loca.

Por ejemplo, una noche, cuando me asegure de que Soul dormía profundamente, desperté a Blair y le pedí algo que jamás se me abría ocurrido pedirle a nadie.

-¿M… m… me ense… enseñarías a ma… ma… ma… -los ojos de la gatita brillaron en la oscuridad- MAQUILLARME, ¡PORAVOR!

Tal vez grité un poco, pero ella se mantuvo en calma. Me miró fijamente y maulló una respuesta afirmativa. Blair será atrevida y también gustaba de filtrear con Soul, pero luego de muchos meses viviendo juntas –al fin una chica más en la casa- había logrado ganarse mi afecto. Era amable, y siempre me ayudaba. Ella se había encargado de quemar las cartas que Soul guardó en un sobre que decía "Apartados especiales". A saber para qué las querría.

-Muy bien, Maka-chan –dijo en el baño, aun siendo una gatita, con todo un mundo ajeno a mí frente a ella. Pinturitas, pinceles súper delgados, brillos para labios e infinidad de "labiales". Polvos de colores, cremas pálidas, botellas pequeñas y artísticas con perfumes deliciosos-, te prestare lo que quieras, pero eres joven y tu piel delicada, así que solo usaremos delineador, base, polvo y… -salto por encima del maquillaje con gracia-, muy pocas sombras, tal vez brillo también.

Note que se estaba divirtiendo a mares.

Pasamos una buena parte de la noche intentando que me viera mas como una chica. Me puso mascarillas, me dijo que comprara algo para quitarme las cicatrices, y luego de muchos piquetes en los ojos –porque ella nunca se volvió humana para ayudarme, yo tuve que hacerlo todo sola siguiendo sus instrucciones-, manchas mal ubicadas y errores atroces, vi a alguien más en el espejo.

Quede conforme. Al día siguiente repetí la rutina y le compre una lata de atún súper grande a mi linda gatita.

Pero claro, como ya dije, el maquillaje es idiota. Se corre, se derrite: estorba. El cabello también es idiota. Blair había insistido en que lo soltara, pero siempre caía pesado sobre mi cara, haciéndome caer en los entrenamientos.

Y sobre todo, Soul es idiota. Nada cambió para él, y muy por el contrario, terminó enfadándose por mis errores. Solo entonces me pregunté si había una segunda intención en mi sub consciente para pedir ayuda a la gata con el maquillaje. Me sonroje al indagar en el tema y decidí ignorarlo.

La naturaleza de los chicos es asquerosa. Te arreglas tantito, dejas el escote un poco abajo –yo no lo hice, pero había visto a Lizzy pasar muchas materias con trucos similares- y todos se te pegan como si fueran abejas y tu estuvieras empapada en miel.

El primer día que llegué a la escuela arreglada me sentí como un fenómeno. Mire mi reflejo varias veces en cualquier superficie que sirviera, tratando de asegurarme que no traía algo raro pegado en la cara. Era estúpido lo que un poco de pintura artificial a base de químicos y, en el peor de los casos, aceite de grasa de ballena, puede hacer sobre la mente de los hombres.

Tendría que cuidarme de mi padre. Si me veía así estaría en un problema enorme.

Pero lo más raro fue un chico que hasta hacia dos semanas atrás solo me pedía ayuda con sus estudios. Un Kouhai un año menor que nosotros, bastante lindo pero algo menso; Suzuki, se llamaba. Ese día no dejo de acosarme. Finalmente, luego de una penosa clase con Stain en la que apenas pude tomar notas –estaba demasiado concentrada en las miradas de todos sobre mi-, el chico me interceptó en el pasillo frente a los casilleros.

Pocas veces, siendo honesta, me habían dicho halagos, palabras dulces que subieran mi ego, al menos un poco. Soul siempre estaba molestando con que una chica sosa y plana como yo no iba a quedar bien con alguien _cool_ como él. Y luego yo lo golpearía, solo para que le doliera tanto como a mí.

Pero Suzuki estaba diciendo algo, y me costó un segundo procesarlo.

Linda. Maka-senpai se ve muy linda hoy.

Mire al chico fijamente, y sentí que mis mejillas ardían cuando encontré sus ojos verdes. De pronto fui muy consciente de la presencia de Soul junto a mí.

Y un minuto más tarde, varios sonrojos después, sorprendiéndome con la guardia baja, tomó mi muñeca innecesariamente fuerte y me jaló a rastras por el pasillo. Justo cuando iba a golpearlo con todo el peso de la ciencia –libro de física en mano-, Suzuki nos alcanzó, nuevamente haciendo que me sonrojara.

-¡Suzuki sería muy feliz si Maka-senpai aceptara una cita! –había gritado, en pleno corredor, suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

Pero casi no tuve tiempo de procesar la información. Antes de mover un milímetro los labios en respuesta, Soul estaba tirando de mi brazo de nuevo, con un aura peligrosamente enfadada a su alrededor.

Muy intranquila y completamente fuera de órbita, me decidí a dejar que me llevara, al menos unos segundos. Su mano me sujetaba firmemente –tal vez demasiado- y su espalda parecía muy grande desde atrás. Caminamos un ratito rápidamente, una vocecilla llamada razón me dijo que él no me estaba llevando a alguna parte en específico, y solo entonces lo pensé.

¿Estaba enojado? Y si lo estaba, ¿era conmigo? ¡¿Por qué rayos?

O tal vez…

-¿Q…? ¿Qué haces? –mi voz sonó demasiado débil, demasiado avergonzada. No era como yo. Sentí mi muñeca quemando ahí donde él me tocaba.

Entonces me di cuenta que, en efecto, si estaba enojado. Apretó el agarre, lastimándome ligeramente, pero no fue eso lo que me saco de quicio; era el tono con el que me hablaba, cortante y agresivo. ¡Se atrevía a estar enojado cuando un chico cualquiera se acercó a hablarme, cuando él era quien recibía cartitas perfumadas cada semana! ¡Y yo soportaba eso!

El libro de física finalmente hizo su camino hasta esa gran y hueca cabeza blanca suya. No fue mi intención, la física me habló, me dijo que lo hiciera. El libro tenía la culpa, y Soul también; por idiota.

¿No podía alagarme él? ¿No podía ser agradable conmigo de vez en vez, así como Suzuki-kun?

¿No podía notar que estaba tratando de ser mas como él creía que una chica normal debía ser, solo para que no buscara Técnicos diferentes?

Se lo pregunté, pero no respondió. No como yo quería. Me dijo que saliera con Suzuki, usando un todo que decía "me importa un chicle pisado".

Oh sí, lo haría. Y le demostraría con eso al imbécil frente a mí que yo puedo ser femenina. Puedo ser tan hermosa como cualquier otra chica de las cartas.

No lo vi en el resto del día. Llegamos a casa por cuenta propia, cada uno con su llave. Lo evite el resto de la tarde. Por supuesto, no le dije que al día siguiente saldría ¿a él que le importa en todo caso?

Pero se lo conté a Blair, esa noche, mientras, en su forma humana, jugaba a peinar mi cabello. Se había ofrecido voluntariamente en cuando le comenté que tendría algo así como una… una _cita_, con alguien. Me pregunto si con Soul. Yo destruí una almohada en respuesta, y ahogue un grito lleno de furia en mi garganta mientras las plumas volaban a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Por qué es tan… tan… estúpido? –pregunté, buscando con desesperación algo que apretar. Blair me miró son ternura, pasándome uno de sus juguetes para gato.

-¿Tu por qué estas tan enojada? –me dijo, mientras yo mordía el ratoncito de peluche como si quisiera abrirlo con los dientes. Me detuve en el acto, pensando lo buena pregunta que era.

-Porque… ese idiota, no tiene derecho a interrumpir cuando me hablan, no es su problema. Y a demás ¡mira! –Me di la vuelta y encaré a Blair, agitando mí muñeca ante ella- ¡Me lastimó!

-Suena a que esta celoso~ -mire a la gatita con ojos como platos. Ciertamente, pensé en la posibilidad, pero la deseché al instante, burlándome ante la simple idea-. Pero Maka, no tienes que preocuparte por Soul-kun ¿Te arreglaste para él y no lo notó? –un rojo intenso cubrió mis mejillas, y balbuceé un montón de cosas sin sentido para desmentir sus palabras, pero ella me detuvo-, o no, ¡no importa! Hubo alguien que si lo hizo. Ahora ve y diviértete, para eso son las citas.

Dicho eso, me dio la vuelta de nuevo, ella detrás de mí, y siguió peinándome, usando magia para rizarme el pelo ligeramente, mientras yo intentaba practicar cómo rayos se usa el famoso delineador sin picarme los ojos. Blair tenía razón, el lado lógico de mi cerebro concordó con ella. Soul siempre ha sido estúpido, no vería un auto hasta que este ya lo atropelló. No me vería hasta que me crecieran una buenas…

Una gotita de liquido negro cayó en mi ojo ¡Demonios, el maquillaje ardía como amoniaco! Lagrimeé un poquito mientras desviaba mis pensamientos y volvía a retomar la palabra de Blair.

"Diviértete", claro. Que Soul salga en citas no significa que yo tenga que quedarme a esperar en casa. Yo también puedo iniciar una vida amorosa saludable, si.

De todas formas, tarde varias horas en dormir.

Al día siguiente, salí cerrando la puerta de golpe. Quería que me oyera, en un claro mensaje que decía "Estoy saliendo. Estoy teniendo una cita. ¡Trágate eso!". Y bueno, lo admitiría solo para mí –solo para el lado sentimental de mi cerebro-, quería ponerlo celoso. En cuando pensé en esa simple palabra mi cara comenzó a arder. El elevador bajaba lentamente, recordándome lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Rayos, que ésta también era la primer cita que tengo en la vida!

Me miré en el espejo del pequeño cubículo, que seguía cayendo. Estaba roja. La idea anterior, y la anterior a esa, estaban haciendo daño a mi cara. Me di un buen golpe en las mejillas y centre mis pensamientos.

"Diviértete" me dije. Y la puerta se abrió, para revelar a un sonriente Suzuki. El calor volvió, pero con mucha menos intensidad. Él me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-Estaba por subir a buscarte –me tendió la mano- ¿Salimos? Antes que la puerta se cierre…

Desgraciadamente, el resto fue un desastre. Sí, claro –y estaba asombrada-; Suzuki era un encanto de chico, o tal vez yo estoy muy acostumbrada a idiotas como Black*Star, Kid, o Soul. Él me ayudaba a sentarme, me hacia platica con tanta educación. Ni una palabrota. Hablar con él era fácil, y antes de notarlo la vergüenza se había ido.

Pero no estaba exactamente feliz. No estaba divirtiéndome, para ser sincera. Sonreía con amabilidad, pero faltaba algo. Faltaba alguien a quien pudiera golpear con una enciclopedia si me insultaba –faltaba el insulto, en sí.

Pensando en el trío de imbéciles, mientras fuimos al cine, hubo un momento donde me pareció verlos, o escucharlos. Las maldiciones de Black Star y Soul, y los intentos de Kid por parecer normal –fallidos, por cierto. Pero solo encontré al último, al chico obsesionado con la perfección… El muy idiota nos había arrojado palomitas.

Salimos indignados, él olía a palomitas. Fue algo medianamente gracioso, pensándolo bien. Pero en cuanto pudiera ver a Kid, tenía la resolución de regresárselo. Desordenaría su escritorio, o algo…

Y mientras pensaba en cómo vengarme, un calor inesperado tocó mi mano. Sentí los dedos de Suzuki acunar suavemente los míos propios, y nada más. Un destello helado recorrió mi espina dorsal, como cuando el fantasma se revela en una película de terror. Casi doy un brinco.

Realmente no estaba cómoda.

Entrando en materia de terror, siempre quise visitar el paseo por góndola en la Casa de los sustos. No podía asustarme, en definitiva. Siendo que Soul y yo habíamos peleado con un montón de criaturas, brujas, demonios…

No, ahí estaba yo de nuevo; pensando en la estúpida guadaña. Debía divertirme, concentrarme en el presente –en la mano cálida y ligeramente sudada que sostenía mis dedos- y nada más. Por hoy, al menos, por ahora, al demonio con Soul. Al demonio con él y sus tontas pretendientes y sus cartas y su mal genio y su estupidez.

Tímidamente, respondí al toque de su mano con un ligero apretón. Este chico, aunque me conocía poco, estaba siendo más lindo de lo que Soul sería jamás.

El pensamiento me deprimió un poco ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué Soul tenía que ser tan insensible?

Y otra vez, pensando en él.

Sacudí mentalmente mi cabeza y sonreí tan cálidamente como pude, señalando la casa de los sustos.

No atino a procesar exactamente qué rayos pasó ahí dentro. Podré revivirlo en mi memoria muchas veces, podré interrogar a Black Star –quien solo me mira tembloroso y se aleja murmurando algo sobre desaparecer de la faz de esta tierra, antes de gritar que cuando supere a los dioses me hará pagar por todo-, pero nada cobra sentido.

Luego de los primeros segundos la mano de Suzuki lentamente se arrastró por mis hombros. Me tense, como no lo había hecho nunca, y permanecí inmóvil, sintiendo sus dedos tamborilear en mi hombro izquierdo, mientras baja su cabeza al contrario. Sentía su respiración cálida contra mi clavícula, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar –murmuró. Note que mi tensión aumentaba segundo a segundo. Si seguía así, algún musculo se me desgarraría de puro esfuerzo por mantenerme quieta ¿Debería golpearlo? ¿Alejarlo con un Maka-Chop o algo así? ¿Qué rayos se hace en estos casos?-. Sinceramente, por un momento pensé que estabas saliendo con ese chico Soul-kun. Como reaccionó tan a la defensiva cuando te pregunte… -mientras seguía murmurando (evidentemente ambos estábamos MUY ajenos a los gritos grabados y la pintura roja de las paredes que pretendía dar miedo. Por Kami-sama, yo he visto el doble de esa cantidad en versión sangre real, y créanme que se coagula mucho más rápido), y de un momento a otro un montón de cosas pasaron a la vez. Es aquí donde no alcanzo a conectar ciertos puntos.

Como por ejemplo, que acto seguido al momento en que la mano de Suzuki bajaba por mi brazo –y me tensaba aun más-, Black Star le cayó encima. Del cielo… ¡él de verdad había caído de la nada, arrollando al pobre chico!

Aun por encima de mi voz enojada y del revuelo que se formó a continuación, una parte de mi cerebro seguía pensando en las palabras de Suzuki y aquello era otra cosa que no atinaba a comprender:

¿Soul y yo? ¿_Saliendo_? ¿Cómo en _ese_ sentido, como en… _pareja_? Y a demás, ¿qué estaba diciendo sobre cómo había reaccionado cuando me pregunto?

Estaba frustrada. Molesta. No tanto por la interrupción, sino porque no llegué a escuchar lo que Suzuki creía de mi relación con Soul ¿Cómo serian las cosas si más gente, así como él, nos creyeran pareja? ¿Qué pasaba entonces?

Mi ira subió aun mas cuando me descubrí a mi misma queriendo averiguarlo.

Y claro, lo descargué todo en Black Star. Era lo normal, desde que el ninja narcisista nos había caído de ve tu a saber dónde.

Cuando lo dejé convertido en una pulpa asquerosa e irreconocible –con Suzuki mirándome tembloroso-, salimos trastabillando del juego. La gente a mi alrededor debía estar preguntándose si n algún momento durante el recorrido en la Casita de los sustos la sangre salpicaba. Lo que no sabían, era que las manchas rojas en mis puños eran de la de verdad, no pintura roja.

Suzuki me miraba con cuidado, y no lo culpo. Soul siempre me decía que con un carácter tan violento y explosivo, nadie querría salir nunca conmigo. Que asustaría a los chicos. Y que era afortunada porque él no era tan miedoso como para salir corriendo de mí al primer Maka-Chop.

Yo solo podía sonrojarme, en parte molesta y en parte feliz. Me hacia feliz que Soul fuera mi Arma.

Compramos helado, y Suzuki sugirió llevarme a casa. Un pellizco apretó mi estomago ¿Qué se supone que haría una vez ahí? Maldije mentalmente el hecho de vivir con Soul. A veces –la mayor parte del tiempo- aquello traía muchas desventajas.

El camino de regreso era corto y el hecho de que Suzuki llevara motoneta significaba que no podíamos hablar,… aunque realmente no tenía mucho que decirle. No me gustaba; me dejaba con suficiente especio mental para pensar, y no quería hacerlo de momento.

¿Por qué no la pase tan bien? Suzuki era agradable, sí; era amable, un caballero… y eso que yo no siento especial afecto por los hombres. Mi padre es un imbécil, Soul es un imbécil; con esos simples factores había llegado a la conclusión de que todos los del sexo masculino eran unos imbéciles. Lógico ¿no? Pero Suzuki rompía la regla.

Lo curioso –y que llenó mi pecho de algo muy parecido a la culpa- es que eso no era suficiente. La razón por la que no la estaba pasando realmente bien era muy simple, aunque fuera difícil reconocerlo: a mí no me gustaba Suzuki. Ni tantito. No es _ese_ sentido, no en la forma en la que pensaría "Oh, quisiera pasar la tarde con él de nuevo" o algo así.

Y posiblemente, aunque la sola idea me daba dolor de cabeza y estomago, la persona que me gustaba –en el sentido que sea- estaba a otras tres cuadras de distancia, en un apartamento. Allí a donde me dirigía.

Era lo más justo. Soul podía ser estúpido y muy denso, pero aun así –y aun con el consejo de Blair-, no deje de pensar en él –oh, ¡cómo incomodan esas palabas!- durante toda la disque cita. No pude evitar compararlos; Suzuki y Soul, opuestos, totalmente.

Llegamos en un parpadeo. Él se bajo primero y me tendió una mano para ayudarme. Recordé –abofeteándome mentalmente por hacerlo- que cuando me subía a la motoneta de Soul, él no me ayudaba a bajar.

Pero por otro lado, siempre me dejaba el casco, aun si él tenía que quedarse con su blanca cabeza al descubierto.

-Maka-chan –me había llamado. De nuevo esa incomodidad sujetándose a mi estomago, llamada culpa, supongo- Espero poder salir de nuevo contigo ¿Si?

Oh mi buen dios, cometí el terrible error de mirarlo a la cara justo en ese momento. Sus ojitos brillaban verdes, como un cachorro callejero que te pide "Adóptame, aliméntame" ¿Qué podía hacer? Jamás en la vida había rechazado a alguien. Ese día estaba lleno de experiencias poco agradables.

-Err, sí, claro –sonreí lo mas sinceramente que pude. Me fue imposible, no pude hacerlo. Me sentí como Kid cuando mira sus rayitas blancas en la mitad de su cabello; un ser miserable.

Tan sumergida estaba en un charco de culpa, que no me di cuenta cómo o cuando fue que el "cachorrito" Suzuki se había acercado demasiado a mí. Estaba contra pared. Creo que jamás he comprendido mejor la frase "Entre la espada y la pared".

No, no. Iba a… a… ¿¡a besarme! Creo que bajé la guardia un momento y dejé que todo el horror se reflejara en mi cara. No quería eso, Suzuki no se merecía otra mentira y yo no me merecía forzarme a hacerlo.

Cuando sentí una presión demasiado familiar sobre mi muñeca. Un destello blanco frente a mí y una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Abrí los ojos tanto como era humanamente posible, sintiendo una explosión de _algo_ en la boca de mi estomago.

¿Era la bilis? ¿Soul por fin había logrado que me reventara la bilis? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía más bien como un millar de mariposas aleteando contra mis órganos internos?

-Yo puedo llevarla dentro de la casa. Adiós, Suzuki-kun, no te veremos más por aquí –y el tono a la defensiva de su voz, la burla con la que llamaba a Suzuki, y cómo su agarre se volvía delicadamente más fuerte, me hizo sonreír. Me sentí idiota, igual que él, pero no pude evitarlo. Sonreí unos segundos mientas me arrastraba escaleras arriba, olvidando el elevador, y a Suzuki y todo.

Luego lo golpeé para ocultar mi alegría.

…..

No sabía que teníamos nuevos vecinos. Tendría que hacer algo para ellos, un pastel de agradecimiento o similares. Me ayudaron a darme cuenta de muchas cosas, aunque aquello tampoco era cien por ciento bueno. También tendría que agradecerle a Suzuki…

Un desenlace vergonzoso, sin duda. Tenía que admitirlo, luego del arranque de brillante felicidad –Dios, que tonta puedo llegar a ser-, las palabras de esos niños fueron como una cubeta de agua fría sobre mí.

"Que chica tenebrosa ¡Lo golpeó! No pueden ser novios. Una novia jamás le pegaría a su novio."

Cierto, mocosos. Tal vez al final de todo siempre seré poco femenina y violenta. Los ánimos se me bajaron y cayeron por los suelos como costal de papas. Sentí algo húmedo en mis ojos, resultado de una inmensa frustración, y corrí dentro del departamento, cerrando de golpe y dejando a Soul a fuera.

Mi pecho dolía, lo suficiente para saber que no estaba de humor para encararlo. Pero ahí estaba él, siempre que me siento sin fuerza para cualquier cosa, ahí está él. Jodiendo, insistente, presionando la herida de forma dolorosa, solo para descubrir después que gracias a eso, dejó de sangrar.

Soul me conocía demasiado bien. Y su preocupación se sentía como una almohada de plumas luego de un día difícil; era agradable. Pero yo quería respuestas, no solo confort.

¿Por qué me había defendido hacia unos minutos? ¿Por qué estaba enojado cuando Suzuki me había pedido salir? ¿Por qué estaba ahí, en ese momento?

¿Qué rayos era yo para él?

Estalle, abriendo la puerta y mirándolo fijamente. Preguntándole, quizás de una manera demasiado ruda, por qué exactamente estaba preocupado.

Y de nuevo su idiotez me golpeo con fuerza. ¿Qué estoy actuando raro? ¿Eso era todo? No quería más frustración. Estaba todo guardado muy dentro de mi pecho; una bomba de tiempo. Era cuestión de otra simple sacudida para que terminara de explotar. Cerré la puerta y me sequé los ojos, avergonzada por llorar frente a él por algo tan idiota.

Dios, todo por las cartas perfumadas…

En ese momento llegó la famosa sacudida. Fue él, para variar, tomándome de los hombros y, literalmente, sacudiéndome. Note un tinte de molestia en su voz, con un ligero tono herido, pero sobre todo preocupado.

Así que se lo dije, cómo sentía las cosas. Y Soul me sorprendió con la guardia baja preguntando cosas estúpidas como "No me digas que te arreglaste por mí". Sentí en escalofrió tibio, un amargo sabor en la boca y un calor intenso en las mejillas.

¿Qué tenía el mundo que todos pensaban eso? ¿No podía arreglarme por gusto, para mí misma? Me deshice de su agarre y camine a la cocina, encendiendo las luces. Podía sentir sus ojos pegados en mi espalda, y eso no me ayudaba a pensar bien.

-¿Estas enamorada? –creí escucharlo. Al instante sentí mi corazón detenerse, y del susto solté el vaso de vidrio que traía en las manos. No se rompió, pero seguro algo en mi cara si lo hizo.

¡Nono, enamorada no! El amor es una infección peligrosa, una enfermedad mortal. Gustar de alguien –me sonroje ante la idea de admitir que, de alguna forma, me gustaba, un poco, solo un poco, Soul/idiota/Evans-, hasta donde sé, es muy diferente a estar enamorada. Yo no sabía. Mamá era una cosa con Papá, y jamás supe si eso era amor. A fin de cuentas, el muy perro no conocía la palabra lealtad, irónicamente.

Y yo tenía miedo de que Soul fuera igual.

Lo cual no significaba que estuviera _enamorada_, ¿ok?

Demasiado asustada de responder, fingí no haber escuchado bien.

-Ah, nada, nada… -respondió cuando le pregunte qué exactamente, en el nombre de todos los Death Scythe, había dicho ¿Tal vez él tampoco quería hablar realmente del tema?- Si el chico ese… Suzuki, no te gusta ¿Por qué le aceptaste una cita? –lo encare ya más calmada, aunque aun confundida-. Digo, esos es masoquismo ¿sabes?

La voz de Blair diciéndome cosas como "Suena a que esta celoso~~" estuvo a punto de converncerme. Porque la cara de Soul, de forma sorprendente, estaba un poco roja. Muy poco, pero lo suficiente para que yo lo notara.

Y me sonrojara también.

-A… ah, eso –me agache, en un patético intento de evitar su mirada, y recogí el vaso con cuidado-, Pues para variar también en tu culpa, Idiota. Tú dijiste que te daba lo mismo ¿no? Pensé que… tener experiencia en ese campo de relaciones sociales me haría más femenina… ¡Pero no lo hago por ti! –toda la explicación era una excusa muy pobre, pero ¿qué le decía? ¿Qué quería ver si se ponía celoso? ¿Qué no tuve el valor de decirle que no a Suzuki? O peor aun ¿Qué estaba tan enojada con él que lo hice sin pensar?

Kami, sería su burla el resto de mi vida.

Sentía tanto calor en la cara que me zumbaban las orejas. Pero entre el ruido interno de mi sangre corriendo salvaje por mis mejillas, pude escucharlo. Y el sonrojo se detuvo de golpe ¡El muy bastardo me decía sosa otra vez!

Le arroje un libro –siempre procuraba tener una enciclopedia cerca, para casos como estos, en toda la casa. Soul era tan insensible… ¿Por qué me gustaba un idiota así? Sería un misterio para mí eternamente.

Cuando se recuperó del golpe yo ya estaba tratando de ignorarlo, buscando algo que picar por la cocina. No por hambre realmente, solo para distraerme, solo para no verle la cara de mier-

-Maka… -su voz me dio un escalofrió violento. No como cuando Suzuki tomó mis dedos entre los suyos, no; esto era como cosquillas por toda mi espina dorsal. Y la cosa empeoró cuando sentí su mano tirar de mi muñeca (¿Cuál era su problema con mi muñeca?), cuando me estrelle contra su pecho y estuve tan cerca de él que podía _olerlo_-. No te maquilles. Estas bien como eres normalmente.

¡Oh, este idiota y su capacidad para ponerme roja! Su capacidad para leerme, para apoyarme, para estar siempre ahí, aun cuando yo no quiero.

Siempre ha estado conmigo, y yo solo podía desear que así siguiera siendo.

Pero le arrojé todo lo que estaba a mi alcance ¿Qué? No iba a cambiar mi carácter por él. Ya no. No iba a maquillarme por él, no iba a fingir inocencia y feminidad por él. Mejor que me aceptara tal como soy, que a fin de cuentas él me eligió como Técnico.

Sentí una sonrisa formarse involuntariamente en mi boca mientras veía cómo Soul era incapaz de esquivar uno de los platos que le arrojaba.

….

Dos días más tarde, ya con todo olvidado y las paces hechas con los nuevos vecinos –los niños parecieron realmente asustados con la pareja extraña que vivía junto a ellos- Soul y Maka entrenaban en el patio de la escuela. Era domingo, pero el área de entrenamientos se mantiene abierta siempre, para aquellos entusiastas.

Y ella ya no tropezaba. Su cabello iba de nuevo en sus dos coletas, piel libre de químicos y por supuesto, ni una gota de perfume. Blair había hecho un puchero cuando Maka le había dicho que no seguiría usando maquillaje diario, pero se llevó sus cosméticos en silencio. Ella compendia mejor que la niña, aparentemente, aunque Maka no terminaba de entender bien…

-¿Nos tomamos un descanso? -la voz Soul saco a la chica de sus meditaciones, mientras ella se dejaba caer en el suelo, rendida.

El chico la miró de reojo, notando que ya no usaba maquillaje y recordando el pequeño susto que se había llevado durante toda la semana anterior. Sin contar las múltiples revelaciones personales que había tenido…

-Oye… -la llamó, siguiendo un impulso del que, creía él, se terminaría arrepintiendo-, es domingo… no es muy _cool_ pasar el día entrenando… -tragó saliva pesadamente, poniéndose ligeramente rojo ante sus próximas palabras-. Emmm… ¿Cine? –bien, ante su única palabra y el significado detrás de ella.

Maka lo miró estupefacta un segundo antes de achicar los ojos, sonrojada, aunque Soul no sabía si por el ejercicio o por otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que si vamos al cine, joder! –la invitación (como debió ser desde un principio) salió atropellada y en un grito un tanto agresivo. Soul maldijo mentalmente el calor que sentía en la cara.

La chica frente a él abrió sus ojos verdes tan grandes como eran. Sintió algo volando en su estomago y de inmediato, cayendo en cuenta que seguía en el suelo, se levanto alegremente.

-Bien, pero solo si yo puedo escoger la película. No quiero ver esas estúpidas secuelas de acción que tanto les gustan a Black Star y a ti.

-Ug, ¿vas a escoger otro documental de ardillas? –no fue sino hasta que ella le regresó la mirada el doble de sorprendida y parcialmente pálida, que él se dio cuenta de su pequeño error.

Se abofeteo tan fuerte como pudo mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

-T… tu… -la voz de Maka temblaba mientras lo señalaba con un dedo, igual tembloroso. Soul comenzó a sudar frio- ¿C… cómo sabes que…?

-Ah, hablando de Black Star ¿ya salió del hospital? Lo dejaste hecho una mierda, enserio… que poco femenina-de alguna forma, Soul sintió que prefería los típicos Maka-Chop que venían garantizados con el insulto indirecto a sufrir el interrogatorio que se estaba ganando.

Pero ni la alusión a su falta de feminidad logró distraer a Maka. Así que Soul opto por adelantarse al centro comercial, alzando una mano que pretendía decir "Apúrate", mientras la chica lanzaba un montón de preguntas que no serian respondidas jamás.

Luego de mirarlo alejarse por unos segundos, y aun en shock, Maka sonrió de lado, siguiendo a su compañero por la salida del colegio.

* * *

**Wow, de verdad que esta largo. Diez paginas en Word con times numero 12~!**

**Ah, ahora si. El final... nunca me ha gustado mucho hacer finales cerrados... ya saben, la conclusion y punto. Siempre prefiero cuando son cosas abiertas, que dejan libre la imaginacion :D**

**Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado excentricamente mi fic! (?)**

**Gracias a: Cup (chica, no dejo de amar ese nick. Me alegra que te guste, y claro que puedes llamarme Alice-chan :DD), Violet Strawberry (si, el final... a mi tambien me da un no se que... pero semaos felices! me alegra que te guste!), Liz Wland hc (Llorar? ah chiss... ojala sea de alegria! :D), Hime Hyuuga (hahahaha, aww, gracias linda, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto!), (sii, el sonrie porque ama que Maka le pegue, yo lo se e_e... sii, masoquista! haha), Naomi Shimizu (hahaha, calma, lo importante es que disfrutes el fic! Me alegra que te guste tanto, espero no defraudarte! besos!), vale-alice (No manches que lo lees todo completo? OoO woow, haha, que alagador! :DD me alegra :E lo leiste todo otra vez hoy? seguro que si, porque me tarde un buen en actualizar... lo siento u.u), kaoru240 (animo con el piano, o teclado, o lo que quieras aprender! :D), beautifly92 (pues asi coo que digas pronto... no fue, pero lo acabe no? mas vale tarde que nunca no? XD), anonima676 (haha, cliche? tu crees? bueno, si, es muy canon... me alegra :D), Sweet P-chan, LuNaShinRa (eeesa es una muy buena pregunta chica... haha, pues Black Star se encuentra hospitalizado y superando un trauma cerebral grave, y Kid esta encerrado en su casa simetrica lamentandose por no ser perfecto, diciendo que es una basura y que no merece vivir... lo de siempre :E), natsu02 (estoy pensando en ver Fairy tail, deberia? creo que lo hare... algun dia :D Uno de los mejores? aww, gracias!), mumi evans elric (hahaha, todo bien...bueno, no tanto, pero lo supero :D Y yo creo que Soul es quien va a quedar bien traumado, mas que Maka, con esos vecinitos :E Y no pude hacer los corazones D: ni modo! XD) y por ultimo catsuna ! **

**Besos a todas! ... porque ninguno es hombre, verdad? creo que mi fic es muy cusi para el gusto de los hombres... XDDD**

**Wooow, 16 reviews! juro que tive que contar dos veces porque no me lo creia! haha, gracias gente bonita!**

**Y bueno, los comentario de este ultimo capitulo los respondo todos -menos los anonimos, no se puede DD:- por MP :D. Diganme cual fue su capitulo favorito, si les hubiera gustado que pasara algo en especifico, que les parecio el toque del Maka's POV, etc.**

**Las amo a todas, gracias por su apoyo! algun dia me veran de nuevo en el fandom de Soul Eater :DD  
**

**Ultimo Review? :3  
**


End file.
